With or Without You
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: Updated!It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter One

As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever there's a double page breaker that's where the song is supposed to be...

* * *

_With or Without You_

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

_**Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends or will sparks fly?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts…except for the plot.

* * *

Chapter One 

(Kagome P.O.V.)

_Four years. Since I got pregnant at sixteen, was abandoned by my boyfriend, rejected by my own mother, and of course, gave birth._

_Yumiko Amaya Higurashi. The main thing that keeps my life going. My pride and joy, my daughter. Though in many ways, my burden. The reason why I dropped out of school, couldn't pursue my dreams, and was abandoned by so many. Yet I still love her with all my heart._

_If only her father was part of her life. He walked out when we realized I was pregnant. He left such a gap in my heart and in Yumiko's life._

_I'll never forget that day. I told him I was with child and he tensed up. He called me later that night and broke it off. All I could do was cry. My mother came in and asked me what was wrong. I responded by telling her that he had broken up with me. She asked why and I told her. That was that. She blew a fuse yelling 'disgrace' and 'whore' at me; before I knew it, all my belongings were packed and I was on the curb._

_Luckily my best friend's mother took pity on me and let me stay with them. Though school was another story. It somehow got out what I was pregnant. Rumors that I had cheated on my boyfriend buzzed around. I supposed those started because we were no longer spending time together and he was giving me the cold shoulder. Therefore out of humility I dropped out of school. Junior year had just started too._

_Nine months later I had given birth. I allowed my best friend's mother to name my baby girl, it was the least I could do after all she had done for me._

_Before I knew it, Yumiko was two and my best friend was ready to go to University. I had a part-time job as a waitress, it paid well, but I still couldn't afford to get an apartment. I needed to get a place of my own; I couldn't live with my best friend's mother forever, though she didn't seem to mind. So my best friend and I decided to become room mates. With her job as a lawyer's intern and my job as a waitress, we were able to get an apartment. Her University fee was covered seeing as she received a scholarship for core academics and so we could pay living expenses._

_A year later my cousin came to live with us. Not just because he could no longer afford his own homing but because he was dating my best friend. How and why she put up with that lecherous cousin of mine is beyond me._

_Yumiko didn't mind the lifestyle I ran, at least I didn't think she did. At three years old I'm sure she understood that I had to be at work from six to ten at night to earn a living and support her. I'm also glad she never asked about her father. With all the play groups we attended where many children came with their fathers, I thought she would question that topic._

_In a way, I'm grateful my life turned out this way. I have no idea why, but I am. I just hope the rest of my life goes well…

* * *

_

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Mama, mama!" four year old, Yumiko Higurashi called.

"What is it sweetie?" Kagome took her daughter into her arms and set her on her lap. They were in the kitchen of the four bedrooms, two bathroom apartment.

"Uncle Miroku gave me this book of pictures. Wanna look at them with me?"

"Sure,"

Yumiko opened the red and gold book to a page in the middle. "He said all the good pictures start here,"

Kagome rested her chin atop the wavy raven tresses of the child in her lap. She read the heading of the page and it said 'Sophomore Year'.

"Mama, it's Auntie Sango," her chubby little finger pointed to a picture.

Kagome looked down at her best friend's picture. Sango looked almost exactly the same, from the photo taken five years ago. The only different was the look of maturity, other than that, the brunette hair and brown with magenta flecks eyes were the same.

"Here's Uncle Miroku,"

Kagome darted her eyes over to the picture of her cousin. Miroku, his perverted grin was no longer displayed amongst recent photos but it was still there in many ways. He still had his dark brown hair tied in a rat tail and his eyes were the same navy-grey though with a harder, more mature look.

"Ooh, looky here. It's you Mama,"

Kagome looked down at the fifteen year old image of herself. She seemed so much happier back then. It looked as if her raven hair was shinier and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with more life.

Yumiko turned a few pages, "Uncle Miroku said this was where the awards are,"

They skimmed the first page where 'Most Likely to…' awards were. The next pages were 'Best of/at…' and the final group of pages was 'Couples…' Sango and Miroku were least likely to get together. Kagome smirked at this; they had gotten together when high school was over.

"Mama, who's that?"

Kagome glanced over to where her daughter's finger was. It was the 'Most Likely to Stay Together' picture…it portrayed her with her then boyfriend, Inuyasha. Just looking at his photo struck her with a million swords to the chest. His midnight hair and violet-grey eyes brought memories of happiness and pain. "Well Mimi, that's an old friend of mine. Why don't you go play in your room, okay? I just need to do some things," She suppressed the tears until Yumiko had left. Her barrier broke and she allowed all her sorrows to pour out.

"Good morning. Oh no, Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku rushed over to his cousin's side and crouched over her.

Kagome pointed to the year book Yumiko had left on the table. It was still open to the 'Couples…' page.

Miroku closed it and turned back to Kagome. He took her in his arms and coaxed her. "Kag, it's okay. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have given it to Yumiko. You needn't have been reminded of those bleak memories. Come on, stop your crying, I don't think Yumiko would like seeing you this way,"

Kagome looked up at Miroku, "It's just…he…left me…and I…was so young…I was…on my own…just to raise a child." It was a struggle but she managed her speech through her sobs. "Also…it's been four years…and he…hasn't called or anything…"

"Aww Kag, it's okay, forget him. Tell you what, I'll go wake Sango and we can have a day on the town, just us four and you can clear your mind."

"Okay…I'll go clean myself up and get Mimi ready," They stood up and embraced each other. "Thanks Miroku," Kagome whispered.

"No problem, anything for my baby cousin,"

Kagome's spirits lit up a little, "But you're not even a month older,"

"So? You're still the baby,"

"Whatever," they walked down the hall, Miroku turned to the first door on the left and Kagome to the right. He went so wake up Sango as she went to freshen up.

Kagome sat down at her vanity and took in her reflection. She sighed and began applying a thing line of eyeliner. Next came the concealer and lip gloss. After making her crying face scarce, she went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

Half an hour later Kagome was ready, hair in a high pony tail; Yumiko in her pink sundress, hair in low pig tails; Sango was awake and ready in a white tank top and a denim mini skirt. They waited on Miroku who was still getting ready.

"About time," Sango scoffed, "I thought we were the ladies of the household,"

"Yes, but my dear, might I remind you that you were the one who knocked me unconscious when I woke you up,"

"Woke me up? You practically molested me!"

"Mama, Auntie Sango, what's molested?"

"Look what you've done Sango," Kagome scolded before looking back to Yumiko, "It's a bad word that you don't need to know. Just forget you heard it and Auntie Sango **won't **use that word again,"

"Well if everyone's ready to go," Miroku tried.

"Yes,"

They left the third floor apartment and went down to the underground parkade by way of the elevator.

"Your car or mind?" Miroku asked when they reached the stalls where his and Sango's cars were.

"I'm low on gas," Sango replied, referring to her copper Sentra.

"My Acura is it then," Miroku unlocked the navy blue sports car with the remote and opened the passenger door. Kagome and Yumiko slipped into the back and Sango into the front. As Miroku walked around and got into the driver's seat, Kagome buckled her daughter into her child's seat and set on her own seatbelt.

"So oh-cousin-of-mine, where are we headed?"

Miroku pulled out of the parkade before choosing to reply, "I thought a day at the super mall would be good for you ladies,"

"Uncle Miroku is that the one with the amusement park?"

"Why yes it is Yumiko. Tell you what, why don't we let your Mama and Auntie Sango go shopping and I'll take you,"

"Ooh, can Uncle Miroku take me Mama?"

"If you promise to be good for him and he promises to keep a good eye on you,"

"Of course Kagome,"

"Fine,"

"Yay!" Yumiko squealed before starting to ramble off what she and Miroku were going to do. Suddenly out-of-the-blue she began singing songs she had learned in pre-kindergarten. She had gotten everyone else to sing along with her by the time they had reached the mall.

Once inside the mall Yumiko grabbed Miroku's hand and ran off leaving Kagome and Sango. They laughed at the domineering four-year-old and entered the nearest store.

Miroku held onto Yumiko's small hand as she weaved in and out of carts, people, kiosks, benches, and other of the sort. "I see the Ferris wheel! Come on Uncle Miroku!" she cried, starting to run faster. Miroku tugged at her arm, swung her up into the air and caught her. She began protesting but he held her tightly to his chest and walked.

"I'm a big girl, let me walk!"

"No, because you're going to take off like a horse and I'm going to lose track of you. Remember what your mother told you,"

"Fine,"

"That's a good girl, tell you what, I'll get you an ice cream when we get there okay?"

"Hooray!"

An ice cream and a few rides later, Miroku was already feeling tired. He sighed, "It's only been half an hour and I'm bushed. Who would have thought taking care of a four-year-old would be so difficult? How Kagome does it is beyond me,"

"You know, talking to yourself will make people wonder,"

Miroku looked over to see a silver haired man standing next to him. He looked no-nonsense in a business suit, the jacket slung over one shoulder, and a black Fedora on his head. "Sorry, but do I know you?" Miroku asked politely.

"Damn, that's right we haven't seen each other since high school. Of course you wouldn't recognize me,"

"So, you are?"

"Inuyasha,"

"No, no way,"

"Uh, yeah, yes way,"

"Shit, it is you, there's no mistaking your voice or attitude,"

"So what have you been up to?"

"University, how 'bout you?"

"I'm head CEO of my father's company. What are you studying?"

"Business and politics. Still have a year or two left though,"

"How's about you forget those last few years of school because I just may have a proposition for you,"

"Really and what might that be?"

"A good businessman never reveals a proposition in a public and/or casual vicinity,"

"You may be a businessman of good stature but your attitude really hasn't changed all that much,"

"Nope,"

"So what's with the silver hair and amber eyes?" Miroku felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down.

"Uncle Miroku!" Yumiko whined, "You **said **you'd **watch** me!"

"And who might this be?"

"Umm, a daughter…of a friend…"

"I see…would this be a friend I know or -" He pulled out his cell phone which was playing the theme from The Legend of Zelda. "Damn. Excuse me a moment," He turned around and answered the call, "Yeah? Uh huh. Again? Tell her the answer is still no. We cannot and will not give her more space. Hell with hair care product marketing! I've already told her that she is strictly limited to hair styling! Fine, put her on. No Yura! We've been through this already! Stop pestering the company of else we will evict you. Okay, good. Bye."

"CEO not all cracked up to what it's supposed to be?"

"You have no idea,"

"Uncle Miroku!" Yumiko hugged, making a pouting face.

"Yumiko hang on for just a few more minutes please?"

"Fine, but can I see your cell phone?"

"Okay," Miroku absentmindedly gave Yumiko his phone and turned back to Inuyasha.

"You let a child use your cell phone?"

"What harm could she do?"

"Hello? Mama why don't you have your phone on? It's Yumiko, I really need to tell you something," She sent a glare at her uncle, "Call back soon okay? Bye!" She folded the phone and gave it back to Miroku. "Thank you,"

"Mimi," Miroku knelt down to meet at eye level with the child.

"You only use my nickname when you did something bad,"

"Uh…okay…well what did you have to tell your Mama?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Is it about me not paying attention to you just now?"

"Maybe,"

He sighed, "Tell you what; I'll get you a bag of any candy you want if you don't tell your Mama what you were going to tell her on the phone."

Yumiko's eyes shone with excitement, "Okay," She willingly obliged to Miroku's bribe.

"Bribery? You really do have the makings of a good businessman,"

"Yeah, well it just comes naturally I guess,"

"Seeing as you obviously have a full plate at the moment, how's about we have our meeting and Nyoko's Bar and Grill tonight at about six?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you then," With that Inuyasha walked off into the crowd.

Miroku turned and crouched down low to let Yumiko onto his back. He held onto her tightly and walked off to the candy store. He pulled a bag from the rack and gave it to Yumiko. As she pulled scoops of candies into the rather large bag, Miroku realized his mistake…

_Nyoko's Bar and Grill…_

That was where Kagome worked…if Inuyasha was to see her…and tell her who he was…on shit…he didn't get Inuyasha's number to change the location of their meeting…oh boy, was he ever in a jam. He turned pale as a wave of guilt and sickness washed over him in masses. Just as he was about to 'throw-up', a tug at his pant let and the all too familiar, "Uncle Miroku," calmed his nerves.

Yumiko's bag was filled all the way with an assortment of taffy, chocolate, gummies, jelly beans, gumdrops, hard candies, lollipops, marshmallows and other sugary treats…Miroku instantaneously became sick again at the thought of the consequences for all the sugar this four-year-old was about to consume. Kagome would definitely beat his head in and Yumiko would more than likely get sick…as well, the price of these candies would probably be quite high.

Low and behold, the candies rang up a straight twenty dollars, which was the only bill left in Miroku's wallet. He began to realize why he had lost so much money before moving in with Sango and Kagome. He was a splurge…no limits to his spending…especially for useless items. It was now a wonder to why his credit card hadn't maxed out yet…keyword: yet.

They decided to walk around the mall, simply window-shopping and eating the over-priced sugar indulgences…Yumiko had inhaled a third of the bag in about forty-five minutes. Miroku couldn't believe such a small figure like she could just take-in so much in so little time. Although nothing could really distract him from the fact that he was 'betraying' his cousin by meeting with Inuyasha…as he really had flung himself into the deep end.

The rest of the two hours until Sango gave Miroku a call to meet her and Kagome went by in frenzy. Miroku finally decided to take the half-full bag of candy from Yumiko despite her giggly protests. They hit the amusement park again on a marathon of rides much to Miroku's dismay and ended up maxing out his credit card…the lovely goods bought with the credit: food. Chili dogs, French fries, hamburgers, onion rings…well, not all of the credit was used on food, Miroku bought a…gadget…of the sorts, and Yumiko wanted a huge life-size stuffed velveteen teddy bear.

"Good lord, look at you two!" Kagome exclaimed when they all met up again in the parking lot. "Miroku, you look exhausted and like you were in a good fight. As well as you, Ms. Yumiko! You're covered in sugar, chili dog sauce and ketchup! Your face is filthy and not to mention sticky!" She took a swipe at Yumiko's chin with her finger. "I leave you two for three hours…"

"Kag, calm down…They just had a lot of fun, didn't you Mimi?" Sango smiled. Yumiko giggled and nodded in response, all the while clutching the oversized teddy bear.

* * *

The ride home wasn't completely silent as Miroku had hoped it to be. Kagome was scolding him about how much sugar and junk good he had let Yumiko consume and on how she'd have pains later. Yumiko had taken off into a song about pink polka dot elephants and purple monkeys. It was a wonder to him how Sango was able to sleep through the racket while he couldn't even get through the noise of his own problematic thoughts. Yes, he was still worried about his dilemma and was in a panicked and distressed state. 

The fifteen minute ride seemed to take longer for everyone. They all yearned for even a ten-minute nap…even Yumiko was beginning to tire from all her sugar-intake and sudden energy bursts. Regardless that it was one in the afternoon, they all wished it was midnight so they could sleep. Unfortunately for Kagome she still had to work until ten…but at least it was Saturday, the restaurant was closed Sundays and Mondays.

As soon as they had reached the apartment, unloaded all their bags from the RSX and Kagome had cleaned up Yumiko, they all retreated to their rooms and collapsed onto their beds. Within ten minutes the suite was enveloped in a deafening silence. All were immersed in a peaceful, dream-filled sleep, except for Miroku who was having nightmares about how Kagome was going to carry out his murder.

* * *

Five-thirty rolled around and Kagome was in a frenzy trying to get ready for work. She pulled on the black, short-sleeved blouse, black mini-skirt, and nametag but was having problems locating her high heeled stiletto sandals. Yumiko was adding to the clamor by crying and complaining about her acquired stomach ache. Kagome finally found her shoes under her bed and had calmed her daughter down. She left Sango to care for Yumiko and rushed with Miroku out the door. 

"I am so late!" Kagome chanted as she and her cousin rode down the elevator, went into the parkade and to the RSX.

"Relax; we'll be there on time. At least you don't have to take the bus today."

"Yeah, thanks…so who is this mystery man you're meeting?"

"An old friend,"

"I see…do I know this old friend?"

"You might,"

"Alright then,"

"Five forty-five on the dot," Kagome exclaimed, not even bothering to wait for the car to stop before hopping out. Miroku watched her rush into the building before parking.

Inside the restaurant was brightly lit on the dining side while the bar was dim. Furthest from the entrance stood a stage, a sight was suspended from the roof over the stage reading "Karaoke Night". A microphone with stand was set solo on center stage.

"Welcome to Nyoko's Bar and Grill," a familiar voice teased.

Miroku turned to see Kagome at the hostess podium, he smiled in response.

"It seems you have a reservation, Mr. Houshi." Her finger was poised over a place on the reservation list. "It's not six o'clock yet but I can make an exception," From under the podium top she pulled tow menus, along with a child menu and crayons. "I know you love crayons and coloring, and you might have to wait for your 'date' to arrive," Kagome winked, "Now will that be smoking or non?"

"Non if you please,"

"Of course," she led him to a table close to the stage and set down the menus. "Anything to drink?"

"Seeing as I have to drive later, I'll have a Coke,"

"I'll be right back,"

Sure enough a tall glass of Coke was beset before him in less than two minutes. "So I see it's karaoke night," Miroku stated. "Does that mean you're gonna sing?"

"Miroku, you know I haven't since…well since that last day he and I were together…"

"Come on now, you sang lullabies to Yumiko…you still do sometimes,"

"But that's different…that's me singing my child to sleep, not entertaining a bunch of adults,"

"Yes, but you have so much talent…don't let it all go to waste because of the one guy who brought you done,"

"I don't know,"

"Please? I'd love to hear you sing your favorite Sheryl Crow song: Over You…it's one you sing to along often as well,"

"Fine, if you're gonna keep pestering me, I'll do it."

"Thank you Kagome,"

"Whatever…now if you'll excuse me, this waitress is about to be real busy." With that she got up to greet the incoming customers along with the other waiters and waitresses.

Miroku preoccupied himself with the crayons and children's menu. He colored the restaurant's gold coin mascot and his other treasure box friends. He also started on the word search, matching game and word scramble as the noise picked up and the room because full. In all of his inner child's fun Miroku lost track of time and didn't even notice when a certain someone arrived.

"Still the kid who loves to color, huh?"

Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha and immediately dropped the crayon in his hand. "Yeah, I guess I am…" He watched his old friend take the seat across from him and pick up a menu.

"I guess there's no need to apologize for keeping you waiting,"

Miroku, confused, looked at his watched which read '6:30 pm' He laughed indignantly, "I guess not,"

"Anything to drink?" Kagome had returned upon the arrival of Inuyasha.

"A malted whiskey on the rocks please,"

"I'll be right back,"

Miroku awaited the questions bound to come from Inuyasha but to his surprise, Inuyasha hadn't even looked up from the menu in his hands. Soon a glass of liquor was set on the table.

"You boys ready to order?" Kagome had her pen poised over her notepad and eyed her cousin and his companion.

"I'll have the original with a baked potato and Caesar salad,"

"The usual please," Miroku replied.

Kagome smiled and uttered a quaint, "Certainly," and left to give the chef their orders.

"The usual? What might that be?"

Miroku laughed, "Chicken and shrimp stir fry with sautéed veggies,"

"And how'd that come to be your 'usual'?"

"I've been here once a week, every week for more than a year…that's the tray that I took a liking to."

"I see…so has the old pervert finally caught a woman?"

"Actually yes, and you won't believe who it is,"

"Try me,"

"Sango,"

"Really now, she actually gave in?"

"Indeed she did," They laughed, "So how about you, anyone since, well, Kagome?"

"To be honest, no one. I tried the dating game again but I couldn't bring myself to it after I…abandoned her,"

Miroku was slightly shocked, Inuyasha felt remorse about leaving Kagome, and there they had been thinking he didn't care. "So, have you contacted her lately?"

"No…couldn't get a hold of her number or place of work or residence."

"I see…anyway, getting off that topic. What's with the drastic physical changes?"

"Quite a long story actually. Turns out my step-father is actually my real father, so that makes me a half-demon. I became this way on my twentieth birthday so I've had this look for about a year and a half now. I was so mad though…I had been living with my birth father for so long and no one even bothered to tell me. So that's how I got the company after Sesshomaru refused to take it."

Kagome returned with their platters and yet again Inuyasha failed to notice it was her. "I'll be opening up the show in about five minutes," she murmured to Miroku before leaving.

Inuyasha and Miroku ate their meals with light conversation when a voice rang out through the room. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Karaoke Night at Nyoko's Bar and Grill! I'll be opening up the night with my rendition of Over You by Sheryl Crow." Applause broke out and died when the music cued.

Miroku turned to look on at his cousin as she sang with her familiar charisma and presence.

* * *

When she finished, the emcee took the microphone and praised her, "Let's give it up for our very own Kagome Higurashi!" A large round of applause and cheers rang out, "Now anyone else up for a round of sing-along?"

Miroku turned back to Inuyasha who seemed to be in a daze, "That was Kagome?"

* * *

**A/N: I hate to end it here, but it's already been a bit of a lengthy first chapter. Well let me know what you thought so I know whether to continue or not. So until next,**

**Claire**


	2. Chapter Two

_**With or Without You**_

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

**_Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts…except for the plot.

**Thank you to xANIMLADYY, Keath's girl, inu-dog-dem, and Raskanii for your wonderful reviews! They were very much appreciated. ****

* * *

Chapter Two: The Locket**

_(Recap:_

_When she finished, the emcee took the microphone and praised her, "Let's give it up for our very own Kagome Higurashi!" A large round of applause and cheers rang out. "Now, anyone else up for a round of sing-along?"_

_Miroku turned back to Inuyasha who was in a daze, "That was Kagome?")_

Miroku nodded in response, "Yeah that was Kagome. Now listen, you can't tell her who you really are. She's had so much heartache over the years. If you were to tell her your true identity now she'd definitely have a break down. Let her have some more time first,"

"Fine," Inuyasha was defiant but he knew Miroku knew better than he did.

Kagome returned to their table about ten minutes later. She knelt down beside Miroku after politely asking Inuyasha to excuse them. "I'm going to have to go home. Apparently Yumiko has a fever now too on top of the stomach ache. Sango's not too sure on what to do so…"

"How are you doing to get home?"

"I guess I'll just take the bus,"

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but Miroku, give her your keys, you did drive right? I'll be glad to give you a lift when we're done here."

"Oh…well thanks…so, Miroku?"

He shot a look of questioning at Inuyasha before handing over his car keys. Kagome snatched up the keys, said her words of gratitude and rushed off.

"Isn't Yumiko the name of the child you were with at the mall?"

"Umm…yeah,"

"So what child is my daughter?"

Miroku sighed, "Yes, Yumiko is in fact your daughter,"

"And from what I took from that conversation: you live with Kagome,"

"She and Sango, yes."

"Well that just makes my situation a whole lot easier." Inuyasha's words were coated in the venomous sarcasm.

"What do you mean?"

"My proposition. You become my co-CEO and help run my father's business. That would call for business trips, long hours at the office, and getting together in each other's homes to prepare proposals and such. So, with you living with Kagome and the fact I can't tell her who I am just yet…"

"Me, your co-CEO? I'd willingly take the job but with the 'Kagome factor'…"

"I suppose we could just use the office or I could find a way to deal with my little dilemma."

"So that means?"

"You're hired. Screw resumes, interviews, and outer opinions. You're working under yourself…of course I still have some power over you as I am the son of the founder slash original CEO of Taishou Incorporated."

"Still a boaster," Miroku laughed.

"Damn straight," Inuyasha joined, chortling.

A shrieking voice took over as an anonymous woman took the karaoke stage…a double-take ensured the performer was indeed a female; she sported a buff build, short, dark hair, and a mono-brow. Her voice had the grace of a thousand hippopotamuses on land. As for her song of choice: 'It's Raining Men' didn't exactly sit too well with the audience either. People sitting at their tables could be seen cringing and covering their ears. Though she didn't seem to notice or she took it as a compliment, OR she was just plain naïve.

"This has got to be the worst thing I have ever heard," Inuyasha remarked after the reign of 'polite' yet reluctant applause.

"Or seen," Miroku added, looking bewildered. "For a woman her size, you'd think her voice would be lower and with that mono-brow she could seriously be mistaken for…err…actually, come to think of it, she looks a lot like that Dana girl from middle school."

"Yay Dana!" The cheer erupted from the far side of the room.

"Well that answers my question," he commented with a chuckle.

Soon another voice took over the sound system. It was a male voice but higher in pitch and it was coated in the "accent" of a gay man.

"Jakotsu?" Miroku wondered aloud, his jaw slack.

"Yours and Kagome's cousin?" Inuyasha asked. He received a slow nod in response. "Well this'll be interesting," he sat back with his malted whiskey and watched the purple-pink and blue clad cousin take a risk on stage with his rendition of Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me.' To his surprise, Jakotsu had an oddly tenor toned voice which was very "celebrity" quality, if that be let what it's called.

Jakotsu's number finished as Inuyasha decided to speak again. "Didn't expect that singing voice from him…your family's full of talent, it seems. So, how 'bout you, you have the family gift of song?"

"Well…I don't really know,"

"Why not find out then?" he chastised.

"How 'bout no?"

"Aw, come on, be a sport. Let's see if the singing ability is genetic. You never know unless you try…you can't be as bad as Dana over there. Just as well, it'll just be me and Jakotsu who know you did this,"

"Oh fine…seeing as you've already proven you can sing in high school, I'll get you back another time."

"Do whatever you can, just get up there and sing."

Miroku got up hesitantly and made his way to the stage. He was immediately adorned with a microphone. His opted song: Kiss from a Rose **(by Seal, I suggest you listen to it)**. To Inuyasha's second amazement, Miroku shared the same dulcet tenor tones of Jakotsu. So the musical talent was genetic…probably from the Higurashi DNA. Kagome's father, Miroku's mother, and Jakotsu's mother had all been in a choir as children as far as Inuyasha was aware. So all of Jakotsu's brothers presumably also had the gift of vocals unless they'd taken after their father…Kagome's brother, Sota, had taken after their mother, no song whatsoever. That thought brought a new one to Inuyasha's mind: _Kagome…_

"So…" Miroku started as he sat back down, completely, but unintentionally breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Higurashi's carry the dulcet tones."

Miroku smirked with a proud gleam in his eyes. He always took well to compliments. "I thank you grandly," he mocked a snobby British actor. "That being said, I will never do that again. Fortunately, this performance will never come up again."

"Hey, Miroku!" Rang an all too familiar voice.

"Oh…hello Jakotsu,"

"Good job up there! I can't wait 'til Kaggy sees it," he brandished a silver digital camera and turned it so Miroku could view the screen. Low and behold, his performance was fully recorded. "It's too bad she had to go home…poor Yumiko,"

"Jakotsu, you couldn't really show this to Kagome, would you?"

"Why not silly bird? She's the only one who hasn't seen it. I mean there's Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, and Mukotsu by the window. They're all too chicken to go up there though…well anyway, how rude of me!" he turned to Inuyasha, "I'm Jakotsu, Miroku's cousin."

Inuyasha shook his offered hand, "Inuyasha,"

"My…I think I've heard your name before, but where, oh where?" he tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Maybe some form of news source or media…this IS Inuyasha _Taishou _(see footnote), Jakotsu," Miroku intervened.

"Oh that _must _be it…charmed,"

"I'm sure," Inuyasha replied in a skeptic tone.

"I must be going now…you know how Shichinitai brothers get, hm?"

"Too well," Miroku responded, looking pale.

"Tootles,"

"Bye," Miroku and Inuyasha chorused in unison.

As soon as the infamous Jakotsu made his exit, Miroku groaned and slammed his head on the table, just barely missing the remaining sautéed vegetables on his plate. "Why do I have the feeling they're going to drop by the apartment on their way home? And why do I have this sneaking suspicion that I'll be laughed at later?"

"Don't sweat it Miroku,"

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled monotonously. "Honestly, who carries a camera when going to dinner?"

"A smart person," Inuyasha teased, "One who wants to capture every fun moment of life so they can look back and say 'I made a good choice.'…" His tone gradually decreased into nothing as he spoke.

Miroku sat back and propped his arm atop the back of the chair. "I take you're regretting something and saying 'I made a bad choice.'"

"You have no idea…I can't believe I was so stupid. I left her to support a child on her own. At least her mom helped her out,"

"Her mom? Inuyasha, Kagome's mother kicked her ass to the corner when she found out about the pregnancy. Apparently Kag was a whore and disgrace to the family,"

"Aw…now I really feel bad…I'm such an idiot. I can't believe this," He closed his eyes and downed the rest of his drink.

"If it makes you feel better, Kagome's still hanging onto the hope that you'll come back into contact with her."

"Well why'd you say not to tell her who I am?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Miroku replied quickly, he himself confused with what had possessed him to rebuke his friend from speaking to his cousin. "Anyway…" he hurriedly averted the path of conversation…and was successful.

* * *

_Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'mso moving on yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The song blasted through the RSX's subwoofers. Kagome loved the song…she just wished it would speak for her. Her fingers toyed with the pendant suspended on the solid gold chain hanging around her neck as she waited for the light to change. "'I can breathe for the first time?' More like I can't," she chastised grumpily. Her thoughts sent her into a frenzy of deep trance so she didn't notice the light had turned green. _'I'm so moving on'…jeez…did I love him that much? Or even a better question: Do I still love him…and if so, how much? It sure seems like I still love him as much as I did in high school.' _Horns honking angrily brought Kagome back to reality. She released her clutch and pressed on the accelerator, changing the car's gears and sped further down the road.

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special,  
He isn't really what I'm looking for_

"Ugh…what is with these songs?" She pushed the CD button in a frustrated manner and fell into a sense of tranquility with the soft tunes of classical piano. Kagome, all the while paying attention to her driving, allowed herself to be carried away. The piece was one of her favorites…as well, it had helped her make first place in the piano playing competition at the age of fourteen…that competition was incidentally the place she had met Inuyasha. Kagome remembered it so clearly: He had been a reluctant and stubborn child for his parents. He was refusing to rehearse with his accompanist because she wasn't 'good enough' nor was she his vocal coach. Kagome had intervened and so ended up being Inuyasha's accompanist.

Kagome smiled lightly at the memory, though instead of the dark haired, violet-grey eyed fourteen-year-old, she saw a younger version of the man Miroku was having dinner with. She led her train of thoughts to another station: _'Who was Miroku with anyway? Why did he seem so familiar?' _Many of her questions carried on, unanswered, and before she knew it, she was home. She pulled the RSX into the parkade and its designated stall before shutting off the music and ceasing the ignition.

She sighed as she entered the elevator, still in her daze. It had been a long day and she had a certain inkling that she would be in for a long night. As the elevator ascended along the shaft, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned up against the rail. Her mind trailed back to the silver haired, amber eyed stranger from the restaurant. The more she pictured him, the more…well…attraction she felt. He did look mighty handsome…what was under that black Fedora and suit? Surely it was…Kagome shook her head, slightly ashamed and disgusted with herself. She led her hand to the pendant hanging from her neck, remembering her lingering hopes.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Kagome stepped off and made her way to the unit. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a staggering Yumiko and an exhausted Sango. Kagome picked her daughter up and rested her cheek against the child's. Sure enough, it was hot with temperature. Sango mumbled a short 'one-oh-seven' and dragged herself to the living room where she collapsed on the sofa. Meanwhile, Kagome kicked off her stilettos and padded to the kitchen, still carrying her whimpering child. A medicine cup was filled with a teaspoon of cold/fever medication next to a plastic cup of water. She took the medicine and held it to Yumiko, who resisted.

"So this is probably why Sango's tired…" Kagome muttered. "Come on Mimi, this'll make you feel better." She prodded.

"No…that stuff makes me sleepy."

"Honey, that's why it makes you feel better,"

Yumiko still wouldn't open her mouth to take the grape flavored syrup, much to Kagome's dismay.

"I'll let you stay up tomorrow and wait for me to get home," she pleaded, although she knew perfectly well that she didn't have work the next day.

"Maybe…"

"Please sweetie? Just this one little cup,"

Yumiko shifted her eyes for a few moments before slowly opening her mouth. Kagome tipped the medicine in and handed over the water which Yumiko gulped down quickly with a 'Blech.'

"That's a good girl," Kagome praised, dropping the cups into the sink. She felt Yumiko's breathing on her neck as she walked into the living room. She sat next to the sprawled out Sango and watched the TV. which was displaying a piano concert.

"How was work?" Sango groaned out.

"Not too bad…I wasn't all that busy. My dear cousin persuaded me into singing the karaoke…and it was caught on tape by Jakotsu who was incidentally there with the rest of the six of my cousins. It would have been really freaky if Sota were there…a cousin's reunion…how'd you manage here?"

"After Yumiko's whining she fell quiet and then began whimpering about being cold so I felt her and her body was burning up. As you saw in the kitchen, I couldn't get her to take the medicine so I set her in her room to rest. She kept calling me for things like more pillows and blankets; less pillows and blankets."

"Just be glad she didn't have a headache or stomach flu,"

"Oh…Amen!"

"Kagome giggled lightly, ever so slightly shifting so not to disturb the now slumbering Yumiko. "So do you know who Miroku had dinner with? I forgot to get his name,"

"No idea actually…describe him, I might be able to figure it out."

"Hmm…well silver hair and amber eyes. Maybe a little taller than Miroku,"

"I have no idea…silver and amber…must be some sense of unique quality…so on a scale from one to ten: hot or not?"

"Ten being the highest? I'd say eleven,"

Sango laughed lightly, "Oh…someone's getting a crush!"

"Sango please…you know my beliefs,"

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean you can't have fun before then…or…Kagome, what if Inuyasha doesn't come back? I don't want to sound pessimistic or put you down…I just think that you're holding onto an inevitable fantasy,"

"I guess you're right…but still. I have this gut feeling he will return to be with me and his daughter."

"Well if it's instinct, I guess I can't change your mind."

"I should put this one to bed," Kagome heard a light snore from the small four-year-old in her arms and stood up.

"Hey, we've got the rest of the night and its Saturday, what movie do you want to watch? I'll put on some popcorn too,"

"Hmm…I'm in the mood for a light, cheery flick…how's 'Be Cool'?"

"John Travolta and Uma Thurman? I love it,"

"Okay…I'll be right back," She padded around the sofa and made to turn left down the hall but she heard a knock on the door and turned right. _'Must be one of the neighbors…wonder what they want...?' _**(Apartments…only if you have a key or pass card can you enter the actual main building…)** "Jakotsu?" she stuck her head out the door to see his six brothers with him. "Oh, hey guys…come on in,"

The seven male figures stepped into the unit and took off their shoes. At Kagome's direction they shuffled into the living room, Jakotsu tailed them off along with Kagome, who was still holding Yumiko. "Aww…she looks exhausted,"

"Must be…she had quite a day with Miroku at the mall,"

"Really? Oh yes, about Miroku…you missed quite a treat when you left the restaurant,"

"What might that be?"

"Well he-" Jakotsu paused, "Hello Sango,"

Sango smiled in response, "What about Miroku, Jakotsu?"

"Well he got up and sang on the karaoke stage…lucky for you, I got it on camera. Would you care to see it?"

"Yes, lets,"

Jakotsu took off his one-shouldered backpack and reached into it. He pulled out the silver digital camera and some wires. He maneuvered between his siblings to the TV and began setting it up. Within moments a frozen picture of Miroku was displayed on the screen. Jakotsu pushed the play button and on went the performance. The sight amazed Sango and Kagome; and Yumiko awoke to the tenor vocals. "Mama, what's Uncle Miroku doing on the television?"

"Uncle Jakotsu taped him when he was singing, Mimi. Isn't he a good singer?" Sango replied.

"Oh yes…I want to be a singer just like him and Mama…" Kagome's performance was played by Jakotsu following Yumiko's comment.

"We're not the only ones who can sing Mimi. You uncles here are all very good singers too. Did any of you perform?"

"Jakotsu here did," Answered Bankotsu.

"Let's see!" Yumiko cheered, suddenly tireless and lively.

Jakotsu pressed the review and then play buttons and his performance was under way.

"Celine Dion? Very brave," Kagome praised.

Yumiko applauded before stifling a yawn which was rather large.

"I think we need to leave so Sleeping Beauty can get her rest," Bankotsu grinned. He led the others back into the hallway.

"Thanks for stopping by," Kagome called out before turning to Jakotsu who was cleaning up his mess. "Did you find out who was with Miroku at dinner? I forgot to get his name,"

"Actually I did…Inuyasha Taishou,"

"Thanks,"

Kagome and Sango followed Jakotsu out and bid goodbye to him and the rest of the Shininchitai boys. They returned to the living room where Yumiko was laying on the sofa contentedly. Sango remembered the popcorn and went to get it as Kagome picked her daughter up again and sat her in her lap. Yumiko snuggled into her mother and closed her eyes. Soon Sango returned with the bowl of popcorn and they began their Saturday night matinee.

* * *

Sango was asleep when the movie ended so Kagome shut off the DVD player and TV. She carried the long slumbering Yumiko to her own room and lay down on the double-sized bed. Her thoughts reeled yet again about this Inuyasha Taishou…during the movie she and Sango had spoken about how they had thought 'Inuyasha' had been a unique name; as well as why Miroku would be dining with a Taishou, one of the richest families in the world. Her contemplation soon brought her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So this is your place?" 

"Yeah…it's actually pretty roomy for an apartment,"

"I'll bet…so do I get a 'grand tour'?"

"If you want one," Miroku led Inuyasha down the hall. "This is the kitchen, then the living room…why's it so dark?" he flicked on the light and saw a dozing Sango with a remote in her hand. "That answers my question," he turned the light back off as Inuyasha chuckled. They walked down the hall and made a left. "The bedrooms are here, mine and Sango's on the right and Kagome and Yumiko's on the left…I'll be right back…" **(Have I confused anyone? Sorry if this apartment layout seems a little strange.)**

"Okay,"

When Miroku was gone, Inuyasha peered into the first room on the left. With the lights on, he saw pink and purple walls decorated with blue butterflies and flowers. The floor was hardwood just like the rest of the unit. He left that room and moved onto the next. Using his demonic sight, he saw Kagome with a child upon her chest. He stepped into the room quietly and neared the bed. Inuyasha took in the sight of his first and only love and child. How he longed to put everything back in the right so he could be with them…his family.

A glistening object around Kagome's neck caught his eye. It was a gold chain. He tugged on it ever so lightly and up came a heart shaped pendant. A jolt tingled in his mind as the memory rolled back to him:

* * *

"_Merry Christmas, Kagome,"_

_Kagome accepted the small, white, rectangular box and lifted off the lid. Her eyes instantly shone with excitement and awe. "It's beautiful…thank you," She placed a kiss on his lips. "Put it on?" She asked after they broke off, holding the gold chain up to him. She turned and held up her hair. Once it was on, she gazed at the gold pendant. "You are so good to me…"_

"_Open it,"_

_And she did…  
_

_

* * *

_Inuyasha opened the pendant and saw the picture of him and Kagome in their younger years. It was the locket he had given her nearly five years ago… 

_Their locket…**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay…this chapter's not as long as the last one…but it was kind of hard to write seeing as I only wanted to stay on this one day. I hope you liked it though! Next chapter, I promise Kagome and Inuyasha will meet…but Kag doesn't exactly know that Inuyasha IS Inuyasha…have I confused anyone? Well…I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. So until then, reviews please!**

**Claire**


	3. Chapter Three

**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...**

_**

* * *

**_

With or Without You

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

**_Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts…except for the plot. The song used is Christina Milian's Believer (it's on the soundtrack for Be Cool). **

**Fanfiction- Thank you to blue-buggy for reviewing!**

**AnimeSpiral- Thank you to yugisgirl68 (sorry for getting your name wrong last time) and Elle for your reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

Monday rolled around and Miroku was set to being work at Taishou Inc. Like all people beginning a new job, he was feeling the nerves and pressure. 'CEO?' he had thought proudly, 'Piece of cake,' but now he was completely worried, a stomach full of butterflies and all. Sango and Kagome just kept encouraging him and telling him he'd do find, but no avail. He was panicked beyond help…the only way he'd get over his nerves would be to at least get through half the day. Anyway, Inuyasha would be there to help him out…hopefully. Just as well, he shouldn't be started on major assignments out of his current caliber. What had he been thinking accepting this job? He should have finished school first!

"Miroku, relax…jeez, you're so tense. You'll do just fine, don't worry so much. You're going to be CEO you'll have a secretary -"

"Don't even dare think of an affair!" Sango butted in, waving the buttering knife threateningly.

Kagome chose to ignore her best friend's outburst, "Anyway, you'll have people with you all day to help you out. It's only your first day, you mess up it's alright."

"No…I'll get fired," Miroku slammed his head on the dining table, seemingly not to feel the pain of the impact. "I'll make myself a fool and set a record for shortest standing CEO…"

"I think the record for that is two hours or something. You'll last way longer than that. If in doubt, call me, I'll be home all day anyhow."

Miroku mumbled an incoherent message before lifting his head and downing the rest of his coffee. His forehead now bore a pink tinged mark and his eyes seemed cloudy. Light groans and grunts mixed with more inaudible murmurs came from him as Sango and Kagome finished making his lunch and preparing his briefcase. They shared curious glances as Miroku's "sound effects" motored on in a fluent manner. He had just tuned out into the twilight zone, falling into a daze. Sango began to feel concerned so she dropped a spoon onto the counter, causing a loud clanking which awoke Miroku. A moan followed by an exaggerated whimpering soon followed.

"That would be my little angel," Kagome locked up the briefcase and left to get Yumiko. Moments later she returned, the child, clad in a pink nightgown, in her arms. "You're still a little warm, so you're staying home today with me," she set Yumiko on a chair next to Miroku.

"G'morning Uncle Miroku," she started with a yawn, "Why do you look so aggra…aggravay…aggravaded?"

"Honey, it's aggravated…and Uncle Miroku's going to start at a new job today,"

"He's not going to school anymore"

"No,"

"What about Auntie Sango?"

"I'm still going to school Mimi,"

"How about your in-turn?"

"Oh, I'm still interning at the lawyer's office but I have to go to school anyway,"

"I see," she picked up her spoon and assaulted her cereal in a hungered frenzy. It was as if she didn't need any air or chewing time as the cereal went down spoonful after spoonful.

"Slow down sweetie, you're going to choke,"

"Yes Mama," Yumiko reluctantly began eating at a slowed pace.

"Good girl," Kagome turned to her cousin, "Miroku, better get a move on. You need to leave in half-an-hour and knowing you and your tedious pace for getting ready,"

The already suited up Miroku shot up from his seat and ran out of the kitchen chanting "I'm gonna be late; I'm gonna get fired," as if it were a mantra.

"Is it Uncle Miroku's work that's making him act funny?"

Kagome and Sango smiled, "Yes," they replied in unison before bursting into laughter. Miroku was already set to go to work Kagome had just wanted to get him out of his fatigued daze. Of course, Yumiko had picked up on it which was why she had asked her rather vulgar question…she too began giggling. They heard a loud "Hey," and "You're gonna get it Kagome!" Miroku soon stalked back into the kitchen, "I cannot believe I fell for that…just goes to show how nerves can really mess you up,"

"You're stilly uncle Miroku,"

"No Mimi, I'm just nervous,"

"So you have butterflies in your tummy? And grasshoppers in your head? And a drummer in your heart? And a telephone in your ear? And feathers on your feet? And a faucet on your hands? And…"

"That's enough Mimi,"

"Aw, but Mama! I was about to get to the birdies on his shoulder."

"Where'd she get all this Kag?" Sango intervened, "And could I get a translation?"

"As for where she gets these sayings, possibly at school. Translation: butterflies: upset stomach, grasshoppers: pounding head, drummer: heavy heartbeat, telephone: ear ringing, feathers: I have no idea, faucet: sweaty palms, and birdies…I think she mean boulders…weight on your shoulder," Kagome finished off her ramblings with a deep breath in and out.

"Wow Mama, you're good. Shippo is gonna be so mad because he says his Mama doesn't know what those phrases mean,"

"Really now? Well…maybe I'll just have to have a talk with Shippo's mom so she does know,"

"Nuh-uh," Yumiko sang out, "I wanna show off to Shippo that you're smarter than this mama…and then you can talk to her,"

Kagome giggled at her daughter's pride, "Okay,"

Sango finished up her orange juice and bagged her and Miroku's lunch. She lifted up her arms and stretched, cracking her back with a satisfying snap. Her deep pink polo top had moved askew so she readjusted it before going to sit at the table. "I really don't want to do anything today, but I have a mini-exam…and then at the internship I have an evaluation. I am gonna be on tired chicky…and I think, Kag, you're gonna be one too. As for Miroku…you'll be fine, so I'm electing you to cook tonight's dinner."

"I'll second that motion,"

"Ooh…me too! Make your chini-fraydo!"

"Fettuccine alfredo? Fine…I'll cook but only because Yumiko likes my pasta,"

"Yeah, the sauce from the can really adds," Sango remarked sarcastically.

"I resent that,"

A mini argument between Sango and Miroku marathoned for another fifteen minutes before Kagome had the heart to break it up, "Now, now children," she began in a mocking tone, "Best start getting ready, you need to leave in ten minutes,"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi," Sango and Miroku murmured monotonously as they got up and left for their quarters.

Ten minutes past in a whirlwind as Sango fixed up her hair, applied some make-up, and gathered her notes and textbooks in her khaki shoulder bag. Along with the books went her black pencil skirt so she could change and head to her internship directly after class. She already wore the black ballet flats with her current outfit to reduce the amount of her load. Kagome handed Sango her lunch and bade her goodbye just as Miroku came around. He looked well-thought out in the black Armani suit set, thought his stresses were obviously not alleviated. Kagome gave him his briefcase and lunch along with a smile, and "You'll do great," He returned her grin and kissed her on the cheek before yelling a goodbye to Yumiko and heading out the door.

Kagome shut the door behind her cousin and went to join her daughter in the living room to watch Kim Possible. A few minutes of watching and she began pondering the possibility of insanely intelligent naked mole rates. Yes, it was a cartoon, but imagine if mole rats, naked ones at that, could be masters of ninja, decoding, and spying…it was a quite intriguing topic really. Soon though, she allowed her eyes to droop closed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Miroku stepped out of the apartment building and heading towards the red, silver, and black Viper that was still-running on the curb. "And yet again, I must say, nice ride," he complimented to the driver as he slide into the leather and suede haven. 

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied switching his gear into drive, "Was that Sango I saw just leaving with what's her face?"

"Ayame?"

"Right. They work together?"

"They go to law school together and intern at a lawyer's office,"

"I always thought Sango would go into something…less dull…and Ayame into some sort of design because of that knack for creativity she had in high school."

"Actually, on top of law, Ayame attends an art college,"

"She's keeping herself busy…she still with Koga?"

"I think they're engaged now, or at least Kagome thinks so because Ayame's been wearing a ring on her left forefinger lately," Miroku finished, his new revelation dawning upon him. He realized his mistake…he should not have mentioned Kagome, especially because it was practically first thing in the morning.

Inuyasha shrugged it off mentally and changed subjects, "Get ready for hell. My current secretary is a senile whore who keeps coming onto me and the work she does is shit. I may just end up firing her today. Also, some partners in the industry are complete loony bins, so all I can say is: Be prepared to deal with some psychos."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No, except for that Fridays are casual dress days, breaks and lunch hours are mandatory, any employee you see unfit is at your disposal, benefits are included such as insurance, surpluses, and a company car which everyone within the top three levels are entitled to. So, you'll be receiving your vehicle today as well as ID tags, pass cards and a company acknowledgement,"

"What kind of car, might I ask?"

"There's a whole array for you to choose from, and because you're a CEO, you can pick more than one. The reason we have the car system is so security clearance is automatic and it won't break down because we do weekly maintenance checks."

"So no one can call in leave because of a broken down vehicle?"

"Precisely. Unless vandalism is a factor or the carburetor or battery blows,"

Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of a cell phone. "Push that dial under the trunk release would you?" Miroku located the red button and pressed down on it.

"Taishou," Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, there's a small problem," a whiny, perky voice replied.

"Kikyo," he responded curtly. "What is it, and how many times have I told you: I'm the employer, you're the employee? Do NOT address me by my first name,"

"Well sorry," her tone changed to an icy sarcasm with a heavy coat of bitterness,

"Anyway the coffee maker's broken,"

"Did you remember to plug it in?"

"Of course," There was a brief pause, "Oh…I guess I didn't," Kikyo resumed her perkiness, "Never mind, I'll talk to you later Yashy!"

Before Inuyasha could respond there was a click: Kikyo had hung up. He growled and grumbled profanities about "useless, love-sick ditzes,"

"Either she's a caretaker or that senile secretary of yours,"

"Try the latter,"

"I thought so much,"

Soon they were at a large building just bordering the downtown area. The Viper pulled to a gate where a guard stood in a glass kiosk. He nodded to Inuyasha and turned a key on his control panel to raise the yellow blockade arm. Inuyasha nodded at the guard in greeting and drove into the parking lot. Instead of pulling into one of the stalls, he drove towards the building and into a wide, dark entrance. "Garage," he explained concisely noticing his friend's wandering eyes and confused expression. Miroku merely bobbed his head as a door slid down over the entrance and Inuyasha shut off the ignition. A single light bulb illuminated the large room he noticed as they stepped out of the car. Inuyasha led Miroku to a "people door" and ushered him inside.

On the other side was a brightly lit garage which seemed more like a showcase area of an automobile dealership. An array of cars was parked sequential to make, model, and color. Inuyasha greeted a man clad in a mechanic's garb and introduced him to Miroku. "Miroku, this is Musuo, the company's automotive dealer, maintenance manager, and repair man." The two acknowledged each other with short, polite utterances, and a simple, quaint handshake, as Inuyasha continued, "Musuo, I take you have the newest line-up prepared?"

"Of course; only the best for your new partner, a.k.a. my new boss. You called up the favor, I followed through. Shall I take you through the line-up?"

"Certainly, just go through makes and models though,"

"Alright, so you want automatic or stick?"

"Stick," Miroku complied following Musuo and Inuyasha to the back row of vehicles.

"Now then, you've got the Toyota, Nissan, Acura, Honda, Hyundai, Lamborghini, Porsche, Lexus, Cadillac, Chevy, Ford, BMW, Mercedes-Benz…" Musuo kept the list going, directing to each set of vehicles, "Or you can go with a motorcycle, Vespa, or scooter."

"You don't have to decide now,"

"Can I come back later?"

"Sure, I'm here all day,"

"Alright then, thank you Musuo,"

"Later,"

Inuyasha led Miroku back to near where they had come to an elevator entrance. He pulled out a card from the breast-pocket of his Armani suit and swiped it through the compartment to the left of the door. The shaft opened immediately and they stepped into an abundance of silver. "We'll get all your necessities once we're in the office. I'll get Kikyo on it," he pulled out his cell phone as the elevator began to ascend. "Kikyo, get the camera ready … no, the ID camera … yes … okay … get out two pass cards … as well as an ID card … and no … that's all … yes, alright," he snapped the phone shut, clearly ticked off, "I don't know why I even bother with that woman," Miroku smirked at his friend, who noticeably hadn't changed much in four years, and watched the light change from number to number above the elevator door. Finally the last floor was reached, thirty-eight, and the shaft opened revealing a baby blue room.

The room was large, possibly the size of an elementary school gym. The floor was a light oak hardwood though a third of it was beige carpeting. A lengthy cherry wood 'L shaped' desk ran from the furthest wall from the elevator to half-way down the room. Opposite it, on the wall of the elevator was a set of large filing cabinets. On the carpeted area was a sitting-room set of black chairs, a sofa, and loveseat along with a coffee maker and condiment trolley. The left and back walls were lined with picture windows and dressed with white blinds, open to allow the sunshine come streaking in.

Inuyasha strode to the desk and walked around it to the frosted glass duel doors on the wall behind it. Miroku followed in close pursuit as if he'd get lost if he didn't keep up. "Hopefully that slut got something done," Inuyasha muttered bitterly as he pushed the doors open. The room beyond the frosted glass looked like another reception area with the exception of a fax machine, photo copier, printer, lamination machine, and a maple ovular conference table with black swivel chairs. The floor was a black, white-speckled vinyl and the walls a grey with sky blue wash on top. A screen was mounted on the wall to the left, no doubt for presentations and such. The office supplies were lined up on the back wall next to a row or large picture windows that were shielded with black blinds, drawn up to let the sunlight in. A coffee maker sat with a water cooler on the right wall where two wooden doors stood tall. Several plants were set in various places around the room which was half the size of the first. Miroku took the presumption that this was the conference room.

Inuyasha grumbled, almost positive Kikyo had either done something to his office or was actually in his office. He walked to the right and entered the closest door which bore his name on a golden plate. Miroku yet again consumed the sights of the room he had been plunged into. This room was half the size of the reception room, although this room was strangely laid out. The half they were in had a Santa Fe feel, the walls were salmon with a red wash atop and the floor was a grey tile which resembled limestone. The desk was 'L' shaped and dulled silver in color. The other half of the room was black and white. White walls, black vinyl floors and another 'L' shaped desk in a maple wood. Both halves had two windows set on the wall furthest the doors and a leafy plant in t he corner opposite the desk as well as a filing cabinet.

"That half is your office. Decorate it to your own accord; I'll have a computer and laptop sent up later as soon as I find out what happened to my damned secretary. There's a partition we can pull in case we both have different things to do just down the center. Just take a seat behind my desk for now; I'll be back in a few."

As soon as Inuyasha stepped out, Miroku strode around the desk and took a seat in the black, high-backed, swivel chair. He couldn't help but let his curiosity take over and explore his friend's desk. Atop it was a computer, several file folders, a pen/pencil cup, stapler, tape-dispenser, three-set hole puncher, nothing out of the ordinary. But one object certainly appealed to Miroku's wandering eye. Since the computer monitor sat on the corner joint of the 'L' it easily concealed anything that was set behind it. A metallic silver rectangle glistened through the dark corner. He slipped his hand to the object and pulled it out. It was a key box with a picture frame on the door. Low and behold the picture was of Inuyasha and Kagome. The exact one that was displayed in the yearbook Kagome had so bluntly come across so few mornings ago. Incidentally the box was locked and it clearly had something stashed inside it for there was a small 'thud' whenever Miroku moved it. Not wanting to be caught with the box, he returned it to the secluded shadows behind the monitor. His timing was superb for just as he had placed his hand back in his lap did Inuyasha come back into the room.

"Stupid wench," He murmured angrily, "We needed more coffee filters so instead of calling someone to it, I went to get some instead of doing what I was supposed to," he mimicked in a high pitched tone. "Anyway," Inuyasha returned to his normal tone of voice and placed the contents from his arms on the desk. "Your nameplate for your desk," he handed Miroku a gold tri-plate that had his name and CEO engraved in black. "The one for your door should be installed when Sota comes in,"

"Sota? What's this last name?"

"I don't know…he's just doing some sort of RAP for high school as far as I know,"

Miroku was amazed that Inuyasha didn't realize what he was leading at. Kagome's now sixteen-year-old brother, Sota…could it possibly be? "I see,"

"Now then, let's get your passes and IDs done so I can acquaint you with everything at all the people I can." The two stepped out of the office and into the conference room. "Stand in front of the screen…good…okay…smile if you want, it doesn't matter," With a click the picture was taken and a card slipped out of the camera's top.

Soon Miroku was set and complete. He had received an ID number/access code and a scan for the certain departments of the company which required retinal identification for access. Inuyasha had called in his painters, Hiten and Manten, to paint Miroku's office at his request of a deep blue and light blue wash. The flooring was called in for a white birth hardwood. All the while his office was being furnished, Miroku became familiarized with void documents that were similar to the ones Inuyasha would be assigning him to him and he came to know the schedule in the conference room. As the morning progressed Miroku met Kikyo, who bore a striking resemblance to Kagome, along with members of the CO and the committee who worked just under them.

Inuyasha's morning was not going as pleasantly as his friend's was. Fortunately there were no meetings or conferences scheduled for Mondays so he was relieved from those duties. However, he had to make adjustments to the system for Miroku and divide his work so his new partner could have fifty percent of it. On top of that, Kikyo kept disappearing so any filing that had to be done, he'd have to do it. This certainly was a worse than typical Monday. Sure, he was glad he'd gotten his best friend from high school as his co-CEO which also meant a step closer to Kagome and Yumiko, but this job of his…it really bogged him down. He removed his fingers from the keyboard and reached behind the computer monitor. His mind flooded with memory as he looked on at the picture of the one he had impregnated and left…

* * *

Flashback: 

_He had just gotten off the phone with Kagome. The call he had made had been so hard to make, but for some reason he had been compelled to it. Now he felt cowardice…breaking up with the one he loved over the phone…it had also been the most trying thing he had ever done. As he laid his head on his pillow he could have sworn he heard Kagome's strangled cries and sobs._

_He had left her…_

_Alone…_

_With a child in her womb…_

_How could he do such a thing?_

_What was he afraid of?_

_He should be ashamed…of himself…his words…his actions…his fear…his carelessness._

_He lifted his head and opened his side table drawer, pulling out a red ring box. He opened it and gazed down on the content…_

_A silver band with a diamond and two onyx stones set onto it…_

_He'd been planning this since last June…after grad next year he was going to propose so it was two years to wait but planning could never start too early._

_He closed the box and placed it back in the drawer, releasing it from his mind. He didn't know if he would ever see or speak to Kagome again._

End Flashback.

* * *

Inuyasha listed the frame and sure enough the red ring box was in there…ring sitting dormant within it…

* * *

Kagome had had the most peaceful morning since Yumiko was an infant. The mother-daughter pair had simply napped, watched cartoons, and snacked on junk food, although Kagome made sure Yumiko didn't consume too much. 

"Mama? Will you play the piano and sing for me?" Yumiko asked as she finished off her chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure Mimi," Kagome led her daughter to the living room and sat on the piano bench. She and Sango had managed to buy a piano about six months into living in the apartment. It had been hell just trying to get it up to the floor but it was well worth it.

Soon fingered graced and tinkled the ivories as Kagome's voice filled the room.

**(song lyrics removed, please see mediaminer/animespiral version)**

Half way through the song, the phone rang. "Keep going Mama, I'll get it," Yumiko got up from her place on the floor and ran over to the phone by the television. "Hello…oh hi Uncle Miroku…yes, she is playing the piano…okay…" She waited until Kagome played the last grace notes before calling her over.

**(song lyrics removed, please see mediaminer/animespiral version) **

Kagome smiled and thanked Yumiko, "Hello…hey Miroku…thank you…what's that?" Her eyes went wide, "Your secretary's been fired and you're wondering if I'd be interested…sure, why not...so is there a certain dress code? Okay…I'll see you in a bit…wait, what's the address? Cherrystone and Richmond…alright…thanks…bye!" She hung up the phone and turned to her daughter, "Come on Mimi, we have to go to Uncle Miroku's work,"

"Okay,"

Kagome first got Yumiko dressed in a pink sundress, yellow sweater, and runners. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and told her to get a toy or two and put them in her backpack. Once Yumiko was set, Kagome went into her own room and picked out a peach satin camisole, black dress pants and a black blazer from Sango's closet. She pulled her hair into a half-up and slipped on her stilettos from Nyoko's. She opted for a thing line of black eyeliner and a clear lip gloss.

When Kagome was sure everything was set, with Yumiko in tow, she left the apartment. First they bee lined to the deli next door for lunch followed by the train station. The train ride wasn't expected to be long so they ate their sandwiches quickly. Sure enough they were on the train for fifteen minutes. Fortunately for Kagome, she knew the city streets like her cell phone number so another ten minutes of walking and she and Yumiko were standing at the entrance of Taishou Inc. Through the sliding doors was the lobby, a room of light blues, whites, crystalline, and silver.

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned to her see her cousin walking towards her, "Hey Miroku," She let herself be taken by an arm around the waist and followed his lead, Yumiko scuttling by closely.

"Before we get you upstairs, I need your help with something," he led her to a corridor and into the garage, "Musuo,"

"Miroku…I mean Mr. Houshi,"

"It's alright…this is my cousin Kagome and her daughter Yumiko. Kagome will be helping me in choosing my car,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you two beautiful ladies. Let me guess, you're Kikyo's replacement?"

"I guess so,"

"Thankfully you're a fresh face. I swear that Kikyo was out to bed every man in company,"

They made their way to the vehicles and Musuo rambled off all the makes and models to Kagome. She zigzagged through the cars examining each one, and taking the time to peer into everyone. Finally she stopped at a red Cadillac CTS, "This one,"

"Alright then…now because you're Kikyo's replacement, pick another,"

"Another one? Okay…actually I like that black Lamborghini back there,"

"Excellent choices, Miroku, I take you have your passes?"

"Yes," he pulled out his two white cards from his pocket and handed one to Musuo.

"So which car is who's?"

"Miroku can have the Lamborghini, red's more my color anyway,"

"Do you have Kagome's passes?"

"Just the passes," Miroku pulled out two other white cards and again gave on to Musuo and the other to Kagome who appeared at his side again.

"These cars should be good to go by the end of the day,"

"Thank you," Miroku took Kagome by the waist again and led her to the elevator, briefly explaining the pass card and car systems. Before long they were on the thirty-eighth floor. Miroku brought Kagome and Yumiko into the conference room and "introduced" them to Inuyasha who took Kagome through the retinal scan and photography for her ID tag. All the while, Yumiko sat quietly and played with her Ballerina Barbie.

Kagome took to all the information that had been pitched to her almost instantly and soon she was sitting at the reception desk filing and taking calls. So much for being concerned about not being schooled for office environments…this job was a piece of cake…as far as it currently went anyway. Yumiko stayed in the conference room with Miroku, who was still waiting for his office to be finished, and Inuyasha. They were preparing a presentation for tomorrow's conference with the BBD who were coming in to evaluate the company.

Kagome's desk phone rang, breaking the silence that had taken over the past hour. "Good afternoon, Taishou incorporated. Kagome speaking, how may I help you?"

"Kagome, it's Musuo,"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sending my apprentice up to do some work in the office, so just let him through,"

"Alright,"

"Thank-you"

"No problem,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Moments later, the elevator dinged and the shaft opened. Kagome was so immersed in her filing she paid no heed to whoever had come in.

"Kagome?"

Her head shot up and looked at the one who'd called her name, "Sota?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go folks…chapter three. I hope you liked it…this chapter took me so long to write out. Okay, so I promised there'd be some Inuyasha/Kagome interaction…but I couldn't exactly figure out where to put it but for sure, for SURE there's some next chapter. **

**I'm sorry if I confused anyone with my office descriptions…I just hate describing setting.**

**CEO- chief executive officer**

**CO- chief officer**

**BBD- business board of directors**

**RAP- registered apprenticeship program**

**Oh and before I forget…again…last chapter I said there was a footnote after I wrote Inuyasha Taisho when Miroku was talking to Jakotsu. Okay, so that footnote:**

**In high school Inuyasha went by his mother's last name, Takahashi, but now he goes by his fathers, Taisho. Not too complicated right?**

**Please, PleasE, PLEASE review! I only got one review on for chapter two! Reviews do mean faster chapters even though I update every two weeks…but maybe if you review they'll come before two weeks. **

**So until next,**

**Claire**


	4. Chapter Four

_**With or Without You**_

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

**_Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of this fic, except for the plot. All characters affiliated to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ.

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know you've all been waiting for so long and thank you for being patient…I hope I haven't lost anybody. This chapter has just really given me a hell of a time…my muse, Mariel, decided to take a vacation on me right when I needed her most. Please forgive the delay…and I also apologize for the fact that this chapter will be a little short compared to previous chapters…but I promise chapter five will be super long.

* * *

_(Cont'd from Chapter Three:_

_Moments later, the elevator dinged and the shaft opened. Kagome was so immersed in her filing she paid no heed to whoever had come in._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Her head shot up and looked at the one who'd just called her name, "Sota?")

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Reflections**

"Sota, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Musuo's apprentice, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the replacement secretary," For moments, neither sibling stirred but that was broken when Kagome stood up and approached her brother, "My god…four years….you're practically an adult now." Her eyes became glassy with tears, "It feels like I haven't seen you for eternities,"

Sota hesitated but then pulled his sister into a brief embrace which she openly returned, "I would have tried to find you but mother…"

"She still thinks me a disgrace and whore?"

"Actually I don't know…just at the mention of you she breaks down, so I really couldn't tell you. After she kicked you out, I developed a sense of hate and resentment against her. I detested her for what she'd done and I began running away from home, missing curfew…until she cracked down and sent me to military school for a year. When I got back I told her I'd find you once I was out of school,"

"But here you are … you're in your junior year now?"

"Yeah,"

"And you were twelve when that all happened….I'm sorry you went through that,"

"Not as sorry I am for you…so how'd it all go? When you left and all…"

"Sango's mom took me in and I dropped out of school three weeks into the pregnancy because of all the nasty rumors. Finally I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and she's grown into one of the most wonderful four year olds ever,"

"Mama," a voice called out.

They turned towards the open glass doors. "Mimi," Kagome responded softly.

"Mr. Yasha and Uncle Miroku want me to ask you if everything's okay,"

"Everything's fine Mimi, thank you. Come here for a moment sweetheart, I want you to meet someone." Yumiko toddled over and reached up to her mother. Kagome picked the child up and faced her toward Sota. "Well, this is my daughter, Yumiko Amaya Higurashi,"

"'Yumiko', child of beauty…quite suiting; who picked her name?"

"Sango's mom….it was the least I could do for all she'd done for me,"

"Mama,"

"Yes, honey…well, Mimi, this is your Uncle Sota,"

"Is he your cousin too?"

"No, he's my brother,"

"How come I've never met you before?"

Sota looked to Kagome as if to ask if he should give Yumiko the actual explanation. Kagome nodded almost imperceptibly and Sota went on, "Well Yumiko, your grandmother, your mama's and my mother, didn't want me to see you or your mama,"

"Did we do something wrong? Did I say something? Did Mama have a fight with her?" She paused for a moment, "Or does it have to do with the birds and the bees?"

Kagome and Sota's eyes widened at the comment. What had possessed little Mimi to come up with that comment? "Yumiko," Kagome started warningly but the child paid no heed to her.

"Or maybe because I don't have a daddy!"

Kagome's eyes glistened with a new thin curtain of tears, "Mimi, please," She couldn't believe her daughter's sudden burst of anger.

"What's going on out here? Kag, all I heard was Yumiko scream," Miroku came out from the still open conference room. Kagome fought desperately against her threatening tears but no avail. One…two…three droplets trickled down her cheek. "Give me Yumiko. The bathroom's right next to the elevator." Miroku accepted the child and Kagome made a dash for the bathroom.

"Miroku?"

"Sota," The cousins looked at one another for a brief moment, "What don't we chat inside?"

"Sure,"

Once through the glass doors, Miroku sat Yumiko on the chair he had been sitting on just minutes ago, "Be a good girl until I get back," He turned to Inuyasha, "Is my office ready yet?"

"I think they're still assembling your furniture,"

"May I use yours then?"

"Go right ahead,"

Miroku nodded and led Sota into Inuyasha's office, closing the door and partition that divided the two offices. "So…how've you been?" he asked as they each took a seat.

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks…how 'bout you?"

"Not bad actually,"

"So you are the new CEO…saw your name on the door plate when Musuo sent me up,"

"Speaking of Musuo, I better let him know that I'm holding you for a while," Miroku picked up the phone from its cradle and pushed the speed dial, "Musuo…yes….I'll be holding him for a bit longer…alright….thanks," he replaced the phone and turned back to Sota. "I'd prefer to hold you back to catch up on lost time but there's another situation at hand to get to first and foremost. What happened out there in the reception?"

"Kagome introduced me to Yumiko and she asked why we'd never met. Kag gave me permission to tell Yumiko about our mother and I suppose the kid got curious and started asking crazy questions…like if she'd done or said something wrong or if Kag had been in a fight with her mother. Then she goes and asked if it had to do with the birds and the bees. It was pretty funny actually. But then came the kicker; Yumiko probably had this sudden burst of anger and yelled about not having a dad and that's where you came in,"

"So that's why Kagome was so upset,"

"I take Inuyasha never came back then?"

"No…but actually I have contacted him lately and…he's well regretful of the past,"

"He should be…putting my sister through all that torment. Though I've always wondered what his reason for leaving was."

"I as well,"

"What could he have been afraid of? If that's his reason,"

"Possibly the fear of fatherhood,"

"But he was so good with me, when he had to watch me when Kagome and Mom were busy,"

"Yes, but remember, you were ten when you first met and eleven when Inuyasha and Kag started dating."

"True…don't you want to get Yumiko now? I mean she did have her little outburst,"

"Yeah…I'll just get Inuyasha to send her in…I really don't want to get up," Obviously Sota had taken the presumption that "Mr. Taishou" was not the on who had impregnated his sister. Miroku clicked on the phone's intercom option and prepared to speak but cut himself off and motioned for Sota to remain silent.

"Are you calm enough to tell me what happened?"

Yumiko sniffed soundly and "Mmmhmmed" in response.

"So why are you crying?"

"Because…I made Mama cry,"

"How'd you do that?"

"I yelled at her,"

"What'd you say?"

"I didn't have a daddy,"

A silence took over and Miroku could just tell that Inuyasha had been taken aback by the vulgarity of the comment. Moments later, speech aroused again, "Of course you have a father,"

"Then why isn't he with me and Mama? Everyone at school has a Mommy **and** a daddy, so why don't I? It's not fair!" Yumiko broke into a new set of wails.

The distinct sound of chair wheels along vinyl was heard closely followed by Inuyasha coaxing the forlorn child. "It's all right…nothing is every really fair. I'm sure your dad will come back soon…and…and if he doesn't, you've always got your Uncle Miroku, and everyone else." Yumiko's sobs turned down a notch, reducing to fairly loud whimpers.

Miroku clicked off the intercom, his mouth curled ever-so slightly into a grin despite the fact he was beaming inside. Inuyasha would make an excellent father…now how to tell Kagome…he stood up from the desk and opened the door. From the doorway, Miroku watched his cousin slowly carry herself form the frosted glass doors into where "Mr. Taishou" and Yumiko were. It seemed that she'd also heard the conversation her boss and child had had. Kagome took the seat that her daughter had previously been occupying and tiled her head to the side. Yumiko was tucked into Inuyasha's embrace, her cheek upon his chest, tears still steadily falling down. "I'm sorry, Mama," Came a strangled cry.

"It's okay, baby," Kagome reached out to her daughter who was waiting with open arms and sat Yumiko in her lap, hugging her tightly. She kissed the top of the child's head before looking to Inuyasha and mouthing and quaint, "Thank you,"

Miroku slipped back into the office, shutting the door as softly as he could. "So…what else do you have to do other than mount my name plate?" he asked Sota, an apperceived glint in his eyes, a humorous tone in his voice.

* * *

(Kagome P.O.V.) 

_Why do I feel so connected to this Inuyasha? It's as if I've known him forever, even though, in reality, I've only known him for a few hours…does this mean something? What is this life holding in store for me now? As long as it's not another negatively impacting event, I suppose I'll be fine…but really, what could possibly go wrong with working with…her…at Taishou Inc.? Then again, what right could happen? My life hasn't exactly been the most fortunate…_

_I remember when I was five, my father walked out…there was not apparent reason but it broke my heart just the same. As he stormed out of the house with his bags, I called out to him. I asked where he was going and why…I kept on with my interrogation, asking if I could go with him. He never answered me…but when I grabbed onto his leg and pleaded for his attention, he seemed to snap. From his leg I was pried roughly after the bags hit the floor. Held by the hair, I was slapped and beaten…I thought I was going to die…five years old and I already knew death. I heard my mother's voice and Sota's infant wails…she told my father to stop…she must have repeated herself multiple times before he finally stopped hitting me. I was let fallen to the floor before I was picked up by an overall strap and hurled into the wall…the last I saw was his face staring down at me disgustedly as he picked up his bags and stalked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him._

_It took thirty-seven stitches to seal the wound I suffered to the head from the impact of the wall. It took two months for me to completely heal physically. And to this day, I'm still recovering from the mental sting, and my wrenched heart…_

_Then, when I was eleven, my best friend, Kikyo, moved away…we'd been so tight ever since we were six…it wasn't until a few weeks later that I'd found out that she was actually my half-sister. There was the reason why my father had left…he'd had a family with another woman along with my own mother. I hated Kikyo for that…she'd taken away my father…and truth be told, I do believe the Kikyo I replaced here at Taishou Inc. is that same one…Miroku did say she could have passed as my twin…but that same year, I met Sango…and till this day, we're still the best of friends._

_I suppose my life hasn't been completely unfortunate…I met Inuyasha at fourteen. I was at the peak (although I didn't know it yet) of my musical "career". Fresh faced and prepared to take on the world…who would have thought I'd meet the father of my child at a piano and voice competition. We instantly hit it off. Then he ended up transferring to my school. Best friends (of course, I still had Sango) to the start of an intimate relationship within a year…probably the best time of my life…especially because I'd been chosen for many of the lead female roles in school musicals and Inuyasha was usually my lead male co-star._

_Sadly, that all came to an end at the beginning of our Junior Year. After all the thoughts of being together forever and the "Most Likely Couple to Stay Together" pictures in the year books…our first time each with one another turned nightmarish. I ended up pregnant…Inuyasha dumped me like a rock…soon my own mother tossed me out…first my father then her, nearly eleven years later…then I dropped myself out of school…_

_Those nine months of pregnancy were hell. They past by slow and tediously despite all the fun I had with Sango and her mother. Finally after giving birth naturally, I felt so much more relieved. However, just to spite me, the Fates brought me into bouts of postpartum depression. I fed and nursed Yumiko; did whatever a new mother would do, but I felt no pride for it…I felt as if it were an obligation – a chore…not a life long dedication in which I'd provide for my child as if it were my only lifeline…I wanted so many times just to hurt myself for bringing a new life into the world, especially because I was only sixteen…this wasn't where I'd planned to be at this point. _

_At sixteen I'd always wanted to be in school still, preparing to receive a diploma at the end of my Senior in High School…I'd have a boyfriend and a circle of really close friends…not this…this child…this abandonment…this depression. It was as if my world had come crashing down…I had no one to turn to (or so I thought) and there was nothing for me to look forward to because I 'knew' Inuyasha would never come back for me and I 'knew' that my mother would never take me back. To speak it bluntly: postpartum depression is a bitch. It makes you wish you'd never lived…it makes you seem like you're the lowliest being to ever walk the Earth…it makes you believe that no one is there for you and no one cares about you or the child. _

_I must have gotten through that phase somehow…it must've been Sango and her mom…they were so supportive the whole way through – pregnancy and birth. I never want to feel that way again…it's horrible…I still look back at that and think of the monster I had been, how I wanted to hurt myself so much, how I didn't want my daughter anymore…thank my lucky stars I didn't do anything…and thank my lucky stars for Sango and her mother…_

_The years past so quickly – as it seemed – and Yumiko bloomed into a wonderful little girl…I couldn't possibly ask to be blessed with a better daughter. Despite the fact that she was so happy, I couldn't place it in my heart that she would grow up without her father…and I'm glad she never did ask about him…until now…

* * *

_

"Ms. Higurashi," a voice called out to her. "Ms. Higurashi,"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, "Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"Oh no, no," Inuyasha **(Mr. Taishou takes too long to type…)** replied. "I was just checking to see if you were all right. You kind of zoned out there for a moment,"

"Oh yes…I'm fine, thank you…and please, call me Kagome, if that's okay,"

"Alright Ms…err…Kagome," Inuyasha averted his gaze, "Now then…if you don't mind, there's work to be done,"

"Right…" Kagome stood up, Yumiko still in her arms, "Thanks again, Mr. Taishou,"

"Well…since we're on a first name basis, Inuyasha will do just fine, unless of course we're in a meeting,"

Kagome sent him a brief smile and nodded before leaving the room. She brought Yumiko into the reception area and set her down beside her backpack. "You stay here, Mimi,"

"Okay Mama…Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why did you go all weird back in the con-fer-ence room?"

"Just remembering something that happened a long time ago," When Yumiko remained silent, Kagome turned and walked back to her desk.

Back in the conference room, Inuyasha began entering a state of bemusement himself.

* * *

_(Inuyasha P.O.V.)_

_Kagome … Kagome … how long has it been since I've addressed you by your name? There are so many memories to your name … too many. For all the times we were happy in our teen years, I wronged you in the worst way possible … I was stupid … foolish for leaving you. To think I thought you'd be fine on your own … abandoned by your mother … having to drop out of school … it's all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't left you, everything would be different … we'd be married by now and have another child next to Yumiko. But no … it all turned out different … I had to be afraid … I had to be a pompous ass … I had to think about myself and what a child would do to MY life … I had no intentions for you at that time, but when it finally hit home … I knew what I had done you wrong of … but then I was too cowardice to even look you up in the phone book let alone come to call at your mother's home … I'm sorry … I should have thought … I shouldn't have walked away … I should have returned to you sooner …_

_If you hate me, I understand … if you can never find yourself to forgive me; that's okay. If you move on and find someone else, I'll fully respect that wish. I just hope when I do find the strength to tell you who I really am, you'll understand too … as long as you and Yumiko are happy, I'll be able to cope … I'm sorry …

* * *

_

A/N: Wow…all this in one sitting. Anyway, like Inuyasha to Kagome, I'M SORRY AGAIN for making you wait so long for this chapter…I was just so busy the past month of Mayand then probably again this month because I'm heavily anticipating my father's marriage to Ms. Kita Parker…a.k.a. my soon to be step-mom…but I swear I will try to get back into the whole "updating every other week" thing…I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Okay, yeah, so Inuyasha seems a little OOC but the way I developed his character in my planning stages is how the storyline calls for him to be…so yes…if you don't like reading OOC then fine with me…haha…just kidding, I still hope you keep reading and reviewing and enjoying "With or Without You" like you are already…so until next!

- Claire -

* * *

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**Fanfiction. Net:**

**Blue-buggy- Inuyasha and Kagome at the same company, this will be interesting. Sorry to say nothing really happened in this chapter, but I promise chapter five will have a lot of InuKag going on. Thanks!**

**Uniquechic- Thank you for your review…I hope you're still with me.**

**Allie- Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it.**

**Bubblez4ya- This is by far the most flattering review I've gotten for this fic. Thanks so much! I hope I haven't lost you in the month long delay.**

**Firevixen73- Sorry…can't review soon…lol. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter. I hope you're still there.

* * *

**

**AnimeSpiral:**

**Elle- Thank you so much for being such a great reviewer! I hope you're not too disappointed with me for taking so long to update…**

**Anoja- Thank you for the review and the compliment. I hope the "magic" keeps on coming throughout the whole of the story.**

**Anonymous- Thank you so much for the review. I am actually in the process of writing quite a few other stories; some original, and much more fan fiction. So once I actually FINISH this fic…it's onto higher limits. Thanks again!**

**Kuma- Thanks for the review!**


	5. Chapter Five

_**With or Without You**_

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel**_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

**_Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?

* * *

__Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of this fic, except for the plot. All characters affiliated to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ._ **

_A/N: I apologize for leaving you all hanging, **again**, for a whole month. June was just hectic for me, as my father re-married and they were on their honeymoon for four weeks (they just got back yesterday) so I was left to care for (ahem) the "children". (All of the details are on my live journal.) Enough of my rambling for now, enjoy! I present to you, chapter five of With or Without You.

* * *

Chapter Five: _

A month passed by in a whirlwind as Kagome's job as secretary at Taisho Inc. held strong and her now part-time job at Nyoko's along with Miroku's job as co-CEO. Sota remained Musuo's apprentice, or as Yumiko referred to him, "Mr. Trump's hired 'prentice." The two Higurashi siblings also managed to catch up on their lost years yet kept their meetings secret from their unpredictable "mommy dearest". The emotions still running for Kagome by Kaiya were still unknown even to Sota who had (and still did) lived with her for the past four years … another secret still remaining concealed was Inuyasha. As it stood, other than Inuyasha himself, Miroku was still the only one who knew that Inuyasha Takahashi was now Inuyasha Taisho, who Kagome now called employer unbeknownst to herself. Poor Miroku … in between many enigmas that some of which were going to be revealed most unpleasantly … and he would be oblivious to it all until the worst possible moment …

* * *

Kaiya Higurashi sighed gravely as she returned her coffee mug back to its place on the table. She pondered the many places her son could be because lately he'd been returning home later than expected and he always wore a smile whenever he arrived which was unusual. Sota never smiled upon his return home, it was always a quick greeting then an excuse from spending time with her, his mother … Kaiya was well aware of the fact that her son – maybe not hated – but still felt anger and resentment toward her for what she had done to his sister. It wasn't as if Kaiya didn't regret kicking her only daughter out of the house, in truth she hated herself for it, but she hadn't any idea on what to do for her pregnant teen. Comfort and support hadn't even crossed her mind at the time, only anguish and regret that as a mother she couldn't have taught her daughter the consequences and dangers of pre-marital sex. 

Kaiya let out a deep breath of air. She'd come to a decision. She was going to find out for herself where Sota was going after work and who he was going with. Knowing full well that this bold move could drive the wedge between she and her son even more but she had to know. What had brought on this sudden change in Sota? Did he have a new girlfriend? Or worse, was he engaged in the same activity Kagome had been? She hated to think it and simply remembering and hearing Kagome's name brought tears to her eyes but it was possible … Sota may … 'No Kaiya!' She screamed at herself, 'Don't even think about it. Kagome's pregnancy was an accident, a complete and total accident … and Sota's different and even if he is _sexually _involved with someone, he wouldn't be foolish enough to impregnate and leave her.' With that she reached tot eh phone sitting next to her coffee mug and dialed …

* * *

"So right as the ball is coming to him, he decides to turn around and chat with his buddy and I'm all "Peterson, heads up!" he ignores me and his buddy's like "Dude …" and before he even gets another word out WHAM, Peterson gets it right in the head." 

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango laughed at Sota's recollection of one of his soccer games. This was how many nights had been spent for the past month. The Higurashi cousins and Sango would sit around the apartment catching up on lost years, telling stories of humor, sadness, and such. On particular nights, the Shichinitai cousins would join in for a mini family reunion and add in to the strolls down memory land.

Their laughter was soon punctured by the tones of Blink-182's Always. Sota pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hello?" he answered. "Oh, hi _mom," _he shot a quick glance at Kagome, "I'm just hanging out with some friends …" Sota looked around at the people sitting around the table with him. "What? Mom, NO! How could you even think that? God … fine, I'm not with friends …" he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, "I'm with Miroku, Sango … and Kagome," he mouthed a mournful apology to his sister before answering back to their mother, "Yeah, she's right next to me … okay," He passed his phone off to Kagome, a sorrowful gleam in his eyes. Kagome needed no words to know what the elder Higurashi wanted, possibly _needed_ so she took the phone and non-reluctantly placed it at her ear.

* * *

Kaiya quietly anticipated the sound of her daughter's voice. She didn't know what to expect, would Kagome scream in hatred and anger? Break down because of an overwhelming pain or grief? Maybe just remark snidely and hang-up? Kaiya could only wait and see … 

"Hi mom," came Kagome's voice, still as Kaiya remembered but matured even.

"Kagome," She desperately tried not to break down and weep.

"How are you?" It was obvious Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"I've been better … Kagome … I'm sorry …" Kaiya's shields collapsed and she began crying in a manner that could only be displayed when emotions were concealed for too long.

"Mom …" her voice cracked and soon Kagome began crying near silent tears.

Before her sobs could get the best of her, Kaiya fought through the tears and composed herself enough to speak, "Kagome … if it's not too much to ask … I'd like to see you again … and maybe even, if it's alright with you, see my grandchild."

It was a while before the answer came. When Kagome's voice returned it seemed a touch cold and bitter, "I'll see you but I'm not ready to show you my child."

She took a deep breath in and replied, "That's all right, I understand,"

At that the conversation was officially over so the two Higurashi's made plans to meet on the upcoming Saturday at the book café on Sixth Street.

Once Sota was done speaking with the Higurashi elder, he looked over to Kagome with a remorseful look in his eyes. "Sorry sis," he chided himself.

"It's okay, Sota … I think it's time I talked to mummy dearest again anyway. I mean I knew I couldn't go on in life without ever reconciling with her … it was just a matter of time before we both came to our senses …"

"It's obvious you're taking the events of four years ago much more maturely than mother is"

"How so?"

"You never shut yourself down whenever I talked about mom before now but whenever I talked to her about you or when she was planning on bringing you back home she'd just put on a stone face and walk away. You'd think she'd never had a daughter the way she carried on."

"Well … thank you for thinking so, Sota … but you know, the only reason I never showed my emotions was because I learned how to stay strong and now wear my heart and soul on my sleeves. I cried too much that first year of being separated from the two people I thought I could count on most. I swore I'd stay strong for myself and more importantly, Yumiko. I thought it to be a waste of my time and energy to dwell on such a dreadful past; and now look; I turned out to be fine, didn't I?"

At that moment the apartment phones ran. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" came Yumiko's call. The "elders" in the unit had almost forgotten the young child amidst all their conversation. That and the fact little Mimi had been so quiet while watching Teen Titans. Moments later she came running into the kitchen, "Mr. Yasha is coming! He said he has to finish last minute prep-ar-ations, preparations, with Uncle Miroku and Mama for your con-fur-ence, conference, tomorrow!"

"Alright, thank you Mimi," Kagome smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"You're welcome Mama," Yumiko chimed as she rushed back to the living room so as to make it back in time for her show to return from commercials.

I sure hope this doesn't take too long … I still have to go to Nyoko's tonight," Kagome pondered aloud.

"I still don't know why you're still working there, Kag." Sango spoke out, resting her chin on her hand which was being propped up by her elbow. "I mean you get paid well enough at Taisho's, why do you still uphold waitressing?"

"Honestly, Sango, I couldn't tell you. I guess I just feel connected to that old restaurant, probably because it was my first job and you know how hard it is to let go. I clearly remember you when you had to quit your job at the book café. You were devastated but it was the only way you could go to university."

"Point taken … but you're just draining yourself of energy; you work from nine to three and then on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, you're waitressing six to ten. Aren't you feeling the effects of this overwork? Eleven hours a day is a shit load of work."

"I suppose I'm just not noticing it." Kagome answered meekly. Truth was she _did _feel overworked and exhausted. She was also missing time with her daughter. Yumiko was at school nine to two, she'd pick her up and return to the company for two more hours, go home for two then off to Nyoko's until ten, many a night and day. Kagome only had Saturday and Sunday as wholes and Mondays and Wednesdays as mere evenings, sometimes not even because she'd usually have to assist in preparations for meetings and conferences for Taisho Inc.

A buzzer went off, resounding from the hall breaking through Kagome's short bout of fatigue and thought. Miroku stood and went to answer the buzz which was presumably Inuyasha on the main floor waiting to be admitted into the building. The phone ran almost simultaneously as Miroku returned to the kitchen yet it was Sango who called out "I'll get it!" she rose from her seat, had a bit of a "mirror" scene with Miroku on the way to the phone but still managed to pick it up on the third ring.

"Hello? Oh hey Ayame … damn, I totally forgot about those assignments AND that exam … alright … I'll be there in about ten-fifteen minutes … okay … bye!" At that Sango hastily returned the phone to the cradle and turned to the group sitting at the table. "That was Ayame. I completely forgot about our assignments on joint custodies and guidelines and terms for putting a child in foster care in wake of the parents' divorce _and_ our exam which is all for tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to be heading to her house to study and finish those papers … don't expect me home until late or at all because I may just crash at her place for the night." She pecked Miroku on the cheek, gave Kagome a hug, and Sota a pat on the head before running out, gathering her bag, saying goodbye to Yumiko and heading out. "Oh, hi Inuyasha, wish I could chat but I gotta run. Bye!"

Inuyasha soon came striding into the kitchen. He was still in his full business attire unlike Miroku who had changed into a t-shirt and jeans upon arriving home. Of course, Inuyasha's custom black Fedora remained on his head. No one ever bothered to question the choice of fashion the head of Taisho Inc. had made his signature style although there never seemed to be a single moment where Inuyasha _wasn't_ seen without his Fedora. Unbeknownst to the rest, Miroku was the only one who knew what lay beneath the stylistic garment.

Soon the kitchen was abuzz with ideas on how to present Taisho Inc.'s cases at the next day's conference and Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha trying to work out how to coordinate procedures and events. An hour and a half later (5:30) Kagome got up to get ready for work at Nyoko's. How she wanted to just call in sick, but she wasn't going to ruin her year long goal for a perfect record. On her way to her bedroom, she stopped to check in on Sota and Yumiko who were currently engaged in a game of Candyland.

"How'd the preparations go?" Sota asked, not looking up from the game board.

"Same old, same old, although I think this has been the most deal Miroku and Inuyasha have made out of a conference. You'd think someone like Bill Gates or the president would be coming, even though they've dealt with this company that's coming tomorrow before. Maybe you should go they may just go into a state of conniptions."

"Nothing I can't handle. Anyway, if I left who would watch this little monster?" he pulled Yumiko into his lap and began tickling her, an action which got him a response of shrieks and squeals, and, not to mention, a few groans from the kitchen. "I mean you couldn't take her to work and from what you just said about _those two, _it'd be better if I stayed. If they do go and have "conniptions" I'll take her out somewhere far from the harmful actions _or words_ for that matter."

"Alright," Kagome agreed with a giggle.

"Mama? Why are Uncle Miroku and Mr. Yasha gonna have kittens?"

Kagome laughed, "Not kittens, honey, _conniptions_. It means they're going to become either really angry or really nervous or panicky.

"Oh okay,"

Kagome winked at her brother and daughter and departed for her room.

* * *

Five hours later, Kagome returned to a quiet apartment. Assuming everyone was already asleep; she closed the door softly and slipped off her shoes so as not to disturb anyone with the clicks of her heels against hardwood. She padded slowly into the kitchen to find Miroku and Inuyasha still sitting at the table. Although both were facing backs turned towards her, she noticed Inuyasha no longer wore his Fedora. Simply putting it off as nothing, she continued her quiet journey through to the kitchen sink. "Still working?" she finally spoke as she turned on the tap and washed her hands. 

"Kagome didn't hear you come in." Miroku replied surprised. "How was work?"

"Oh, the usual. Nothing new or exciting. Yumiko asleep?"

Miroku let out a breath of air almost silently. He flicked his eyes over to Inuyasha who was still a shade of pink. Kagome had yet to notice the physical difference in her business superior's appearance. Best leave if that way and bring little to no attention to it. "Actually, she and Sota have yet to return from … oh, the movies, roller-rink, and ice cream parlor. They've been gone ever since you left for work."

"Well then … I swear Mimi's gonna end up a spoiled girl by her uncle Sota … and I thought you were the spoiler of all spoilers in the family, Miroku." She grinned lightly and pulled up a chair next to Inuyasha. "So what do we have?" She looked at her boss and her breath hitched, "Other than those adorable dog ears you have sitting on your head!" Kagome's mind began racing 'Kagome, "Adorable dog ears"! How could you make such a bold statement like that!' Alas, in spite of her inner fears, her mouth ran away without her approval. "Is that what you had hidden underneath the hat?"

"Kagome," Miroku gave his cousin a slight hint of warning.

"Oops, I let myself get carried away. Many apologies, Inuyasha,"

"It's quite all right, Kagome. Your reaction was a bit unexpected and different than other reactions I've gotten, but anyway, thank you for not freaking out."

"Freak out? Me? Never … you're welcome I guess …"

There was a few moments worth of silence before Miroku decided to break the ice. "So yes, Kagome, we were just finishing up here …" he carried on with their plans for the next day's conference as well as their schedule of events. Finally, when he finished, not but ten minutes later, Inuyasha packed up the carbon copy contracts, charts, time table, and such into his briefcase and got up to leave. The phone rang and Miroku decided to answer it, leaving Kagome to walk Inuyasha to the door.

She watched as he slipped on his shoes and replaced the Fedora over his ears. Knowing she'd best leave the topic of why he wore the hat alone, Kagome remained silent.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"As you know, the company's annual Ballroom Gala is coming up next week and I've just been notified that it is customary for the CEO to _have _a, well, escort or _date_. I was just wondering if you'd do me the honor of being that date for the evening?"

Kagome nearly melted at the sight of his piercing amber gaze upon her, it was a wonder how she found the voice to speak, "Why, certainly,"

"Great," Inuyasha smiled in appreciation at her acceptance to his offer and turned towards the door, "Then I'll see you tomorrow at work,"

"Oh … umm, right."

"Good night and say a good night to Miroku for me,"

"Of course … good night then," She looked on as he made his way down the hall to the elevator. When he finally stepped into the car she closed the apartment door and sighed softly. Leaning up against the door, Kagome closed her eyes and let out another breath of air so it took her by surprise when Miroku spoke up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were smitten with ol' Mr. Taisho there," he teased, gaining an even more shocked reaction from his cousin. "I also take he asked you to be his _date_ for the gala." Miroku's smirk grew wider and the mischievous glint in his eyes shone more broadly.

Kagome scoffed, "I am not smitten with Inuyasha; but yes, he did ask me to accompany him to the gala and if you must know, our relationship is strictly professional. Anyway, who was on the phone?"

"Nice way to change subject. It was Sota, he and Yumiko are on their way home,"

"Alright. You wait up for them; I'm heading to the shower. My hair reeks of smoke," She pulled her hair free from the claw that held it in place and made her way down the hall.

"Kagome, you have no idea how wrong you are," Miroku murmured at said woman's retreating back, "You're relationship with Inuyasha is _much_ more than professional."

Half an hour later (11:15 for anyone who's keeping track), Kagome was out of the bathroom refreshed and smelling of jasmine; and Sota arrived with a sleeping Yumiko in his arms. "Thanks for looking after her tonight," Kagome thanked her brother as she took the snoozing girl from him.

"No problem, it was fun … and no worries I didn't give her any sugar. We had veggie subs and water before the movie and we obviously couldn't eat while roller skating,"

"Didn't you go to the ice cream parlor?"

"Yeah, but she was so tuckered out, she fell asleep before even having a lick. So I had to double time," Sota finished with a quiet laugh.

Kagome smiled, "Well thank you again,"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Alright, good night. Drive safe,"

"I always do,"

Kagome closed the door and made to put Yumiko in bed. There would be no brushing of teeth or changing into pajamas for her daughter tonight. As she tucked Yumiko under the pink, purple, and blue butterflied blanket, Kagome had a stunning realization …

_Sota had taken Yumiko on his motorcycle! _

Three days past considerably quickly. Wednesday's conference had been a success; Taisho Inc. now had ownership of numeral foreign subsidiaries and another smaller contracting company. Another success story had been Sota's convincing explanation to Kagome about what vehicle he had used when he took Yumiko out on Tuesday night. "Sis, don't worry, I took Miroku's old Acura. I'm not that irresponsible. I mean, come on, me take a four year old on a motorcycle? Only if I wanted to commit homicide." Kagome accepted that answer openly, especially because Miroku had backed Sota up on the Acura. Sango, despite her cramming and last minute working, had managed to ace her exam and earn top grades on her two separate papers.

Presently, it was early Saturday morning and Kagome was already up fretting over her meeting with her mother later that afternoon. The sun hadn't even fully risen over the horizon while she sat, head in hands, at the kitchen table. Truth was she was scared shit-less. Not nervous, anxious, or anticipating, scared. What could she expect? Was Kaiya going to reprimand her once again? Or was she going to give Kagome the sob story of her life after kicking her to the curb? Maybe she would beg for forgiveness, or worse, demand that Kagome never see Sota again … the mere ideas of the probable outcomes jerked tears out of her. "What am I doing? I must be kidding myself if I think I can do this. I'm obviously not ready to be reunited with mom." Her words created more tears and sobs which seemed to awake the person sleeping soundly in the living room …

**(I'd end it here…but I won't do that to ya…)**

"Kag?" the groggy voice called out. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" the person sat down next to the crying woman and pulled her into their arms.

"I can't…"

"You can't what, hun?"

"My mother … I can't meet her later,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know … I'm just scared … I don't know what to expect or do."

"You'll know when it happens, Kag. And when it does happen, you'll know exactly what to do. You just have to believe and have faith in yourself. Come on, you've done things that are considerably harder than _this_."

The two sat in near silence as Kagome's cries died down. "You know, I knew there was a reason Sango and I got so drunk that I couldn't drive home and Koga had to work all night so he couldn't pick me up,"

"And I'm glad," Kagome smiled lightly, sitting up straight.

"You're glad I'm so hung over? Kagome!"

"Whatever you say, Ayame, whatever you say,"

* * *

The morning inched by slowly and tediously for Kagome. Although her mood had lightened up considerably, she couldn't help but feel morbid. Everyone had decided to give her space to think and attempt to relax. Her thoughts _should_ have been about her mother but they trailed off to Inuyasha. Not just _one_ Inuyasha but two.

* * *

Finally one o'clock hit and Kagome prepared to leave only to find Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Yumiko all set to leave also. She smiled, fully understanding what they were doing, and led them out of the apartment down to the parkade. The vehicle opted was Ayame's Durango as it was the only vehicle that could comfortably seat all five of them. Miroku took the wheel as Ayame and Sango were still recovering from their hangovers and Kagome was too fidgety to drive. 

Kaiya had arrived early at the book café and was seated at the corner booth next to the window. She stared anxiously at her swirling chai tea as if it would give her the words to say to her daughter … the daughter she had no idea how she felt for her, the mother. She sipped the hot fluid and decided it best just to wait and see the outcome of this meeting and go from there. A gold Durango pulled up on the curb, parallel to where Kaiya sat. A long haired brunette clumsily exited the front passenger's seat and a red haired woman out the back. Around the back of the vehicle came a dark haired man with a small girl in his arms followed closely by a dark haired woman. Names instantly found themselves in Kaiya's mind: Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kagome. As for the young child, she could only presume that that was Kagome's daughter. She looked on discretely as each of Kagome's companions embraced her and rested light kisses upon her cheeks. Kagome took the child from her cousin's arms and hugged her tightly. The girl nodded numeral times and said short phrases, and all the while, she stared straight forward in the direction of Kaiya.

Kaiya took note of the shining raven hair and large violet-grey eyes of the girl. Those eyes could only have been inherited from her father. The high-cheekbones were obviously Kagome's, as well as the rest of the features visible to Kaiya. But the eyes of brilliant violet-grey … only Inuyasha's …

Kagome kissed her daughter and returned her to Miroku before turning and noticing Kaiya sitting in a booth drinking something in a fine china teacup. She bid her goodbyes and made to enter the café.

Kaiya watched her daughter make her way down to the table, hardly a glimpse of being happy to be here fixated upon her face. How Kagome had changed in four years. She no longer held the look of teenage naivety but of a matured, grown woman who'd made something of herself. Her eyes looked harder as if portraying a look of anger and hatred. Now Kaiya _really _felt remorseful of her actions of four years back. "Kagome," she greeted as her daughter slid into the seat across form her.

"Good afternoon," Kagome replied curtly as she removed her denim jacket.

"How are you?"

"I've been better, thanks, yourself?" Kagome seemed disinterested by this light chit-chat.

"I'm all right, thank you. So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Work … and obviously catching up with Sota,"

"Ah, yes … where do you work?"

"Full time at Taisho Inc as head secretary, and I'm still waiting tables at Nyoko's part time."

"'Still'?"

"It was my first job that I took up once Yumiko, _my daughter, _was one."

"Yumiko … a beautiful name,"

"Sango's mom named her. It was the least I could do seeing as she _did _take me in,"

Conversation ceased after that last response. Even more so as Kagome put in an order for a mocha latte this arrived within a short time.

Finally, Kaiya chose to speak, "Kagome," Said person didn't even look up from her steamy foaming cup of coffee but Kaiya continued on nonetheless, "I'm sorry … I was stupid to kick you out. I just didn't know what to do."

"So you mean you didn't realize I needed comfort and support?" Kagome's tones went harshly bitter, "You just thought 'Oh, she's pregnant and her boyfriend's just dumped her so that gives me a justified reason to kick her ass to the curb'? Is that it?"

"Kagome, no, that's not it … I was angry at myself,"

"So you took it out on me,"

"Yes … I suppose I did,"

Kagome remained silent. Her fury was obvious but she was holding it in. "I can't believe this. Tell me, why … why were you so angry at yourself?"

"I felt as if I hadn't taught you well enough … like your pregnancy was my fault,"

"Well it wasn't. I should have known better and Inuyasha should have too, but we didn't. Many would call my pregnancy an accident but I think it a blessing. Sango, Miroku, and I have never been closer. I mean sure, Inuyasha hasn't come back and you're just here now, but that's only two."

"I'm sorry … what I did was a huge mistake … could you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?"

"Yeah … you know what? I could. But not now,"

"I understand,"

Kagome finished her latte in a large swig and began putting on her jacket. "I guess it would be honest in saying it was nice seeing you today; but if you'd excuse me, I have errands to run and a restaurant to waitress at later." She placed a twenty on the table and got up to leave.

"Kagome, no, keep your money, I'll pick up the tab,"

"Nonsense, I get paid more than enough at Taisho's. Good day,"

"Bye then …"

Kagome pulled her jacket tightly around her as a gust of wind blew at her as she exited the café. She made her way down the sidewalk and waved lightly at her mother as she passed by. A few buildings down, she found the tailor's shop and entered it. "Kagome Higurashi," she stated to the clerk. When the man returned with her gown she smiled and was lead to a dressing room. Moments later she came out and examined herself in the tri-mirror closely, turning this way and that, smoothing out wrinkles, ruffling the skirt more. The clerk complimented her fine appearance and asked how it fit.

"Perfect," was her reply?

* * *

_(I'd end it here but I won't … you've all waited so long for this chapter and I won't disappoint you. Although from here on in, this part was written by my cousin, AD, a.k.a. Flaming Amber Rose. Enjoy!)

* * *

_  
A week past and it was Friday night, the night of the Ballroom Gala. Everyone had yet to see Kagome's gown so they were in for a hell of a sight when she stepped out of her room. 

Sango, Miroku, Sota, and Yumiko waited anxiously in the living room. Sango was clad in a black strapless gown with a rose pink top hemline, waist high sash, and a glittering print of three roses on the bottom left (to you, right to her) corner of the skirt which also had a rose pink insert in the front. She wore open-toed, ankle strap heels; her earrings were simple pink roses dangling from a clear thread and her neck was adorned with a black collar with a single rose upon her throat. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a thick braid coiled around the base; and she wore light pink eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, and a pink tinted lip gloss. Miroku was in a black shelled suit complete with vest and tie. The group waited and began getting restless when Kagome finally walked in.

Her gown was a French vanilla color; the skirt flowed down to the ground concealing her ankle-strapped pumps of the same color. The gown was held up by a collar around her neck, forming a triangle right up to her upper breast line and hugged her form right up to her waist where it began to flare out. Her only jewelry was the cubic zirconium chandelier earrings and bracelets that adorned both wrists. Her hair was pulled up like Sango's although her braid wasn't as thick. She'd kept the make-up simple, thin eyeliner and mascara, and clear lip gloss.

"Wow Mama …"

"Kag, I love it!" Sango exclaimed.

"Beautiful, sis,"

"I'm speechless, Kagome … honestly speechless,"

"Thank you … you two look great!" Kagome complimented Sango and Miroku. "So shall we be off?"

The three bid goodbye to Sota and Yumiko and left the apartment, greeted by a sleek black limo outside. Soon they were off to the lavish hotel the gala was being held at.

* * *

The limo door opened and their chauffer assisted Sango and Kagome out. Inuyasha greeted them, dressed in the same outfit as Miroku (excepting of course the Fedora which had remained), as they left the limo and offered Kagome his arm. Sango and Miroku followed suit and followed their friends into the hotel and down the hall to the room the gala was being held in. A guard was stationed at the door and as Inuyasha and the party neared, he muttered something into his headset. 

"And here they are!" boomed a voice from within, "Taisho Inc.'s CEOs: InuyashaTaisho and Miroku Houshi!"

The guard opened the doors and nodded. The four walked into the room to be met with a loud yet polite applause. They smiled at the many people seated around the numerous circular tables and found their table at the far end of the room.

"Now that they're here, may dinner be served!" The voice turned out to be a man standing solely at the podium at the front of the room closer to the head table where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were seated. Multiple servers came out of, obvious, kitchen doors with trays on arms and pitchers of water in hands.

For the most part, Kagome remained as an arm ornament for Inuyasha despite the fact she was addressed many times. The two were also complimented a fair amount on how good they looked together, statements they accepted graciously and with a smile. Kagome hadn't seen a glimpse of Miroku or Sango ever since dinner and apparently neither had Inuyasha until a set of bright flashes went off and he recognized them as press, and low and behold, they were ambushing Miroku … 

"Damn it all," he muttered, "I said no photography. Excuse me," Kagome released his arm and looked on as he dashed off.

She decided to walk around some more and acquaint herself with some of the many faces when a cryptic voice sounded off behind her.

"I see you've decided to reunite with my half-brother,"

Kagome whipped around to see who had addressed her, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Of course, it's been four years; I, am Sesshomaru,"

"I know the name and your face, but how …"

"That is neither relevant nor important,"

Kagome simply eyed him suspiciously.

"Now, tell me, what made you return to the pathetic fool?"

"Return? Wait. You mean Inuyasha? I hadn't met him until I began work at the company; and the only other Inuyasha I know is the father of my child."

"Foolish woman. Surely you've noticed his drastic change in appearance,"

"What change in appearance? I'm afraid you're not making any sense,"

"Never mind; you've obviously been double crossed by the past and present but you'll know what I speak of in due time. Good evening," With that the silver haired, amber eyed stranger called Sesshomaru departed.

Kagome could only gawk at his retreating back which was dressed in a white suit jacket. Sesshomaru … that had been the name of Inuyasha's _step_-brother, was there two Inuyashas in the Takahashi-Taisho family? That would be awkward. She shook off the thoughts and went off to find Inuyasha or Miroku and Sango, pushing Sesshomaru and his words to the back of her mind.

It wasn't long before an arm slid around her waist, the hand resting just above her hip. Kagome looked to find it was Sango, "Sango!" she exclaimed happily.

"Jeez, I thought I'd never find you in this sea of people."

"Where's Miroku?"

"Off somewhere with Inuyasha, fending off the press, and threatening to sue them for breaking their trust agreements,"

"Who would have thought a fundraising gala could be so hectic?"

"Seriously … this is exactly why I didn't go into business,"

A waiter with champagne filled glasses on a tray walked by and Sango hesitated none in grabbing two, "Here," she handed one to Kagome, "To the hope that … umm … oh, forget it … to us!"

Kagome laughed; "To us!" she seconded and took a drink.

The string quintet consisting of a violinist, violist, cellist, bassist, and harpist finished off their piece and the master of ceremonies' voice came on the speakers again, "I think it's about time the _ballroom _of this Ballroom Gala began. We've decided to go a bit off the program of events and start this a bit earlier so we could fit this little surprise in, "Now, if Mr. Taisho, Mr. Houshi and their _dates_ would make their way to center floor,"

Kagome and Sango exchanged similar looks and placed their glasses on a tray of empties that another waiter was toting. They "excuse me'd" and shifted through the crowds of people to the center of the room where Inuyasha and Miroku already stood waiting.

"We did some digging and found that these four were all involved in musical theatre during their high school years. So without further ado, if our instrumentalists would begin,"

The lights dimmed a considerable amount and a spotlight shone on each of the two couples. _Music of the Night _from _the Phantom of the Opera_ began. Kagome gasped, _Phantom_ had been the last musical she'd been in, and nevertheless this dance was still fresh in her mind. Soon she and Inuyasha were waltzing about, sweeping large areas with their movements. It was as if they'd danced this number together once before! Although, that's what Kagome didn't know, she _had_ danced this dance with Inuyasha before …

Inuyasha's mind was racing. _Phantom of the Opera _… the last musical he'd appeared in with Kagome. How he'd missed her graceful movements on the dance floor. The rest of the high school musicals had been treacherous, never had he endured such horrible dance partners. They'd moved like hippos on land … Inuyasha shook these memories from his head, they needn't be remembered. He returned his complete focus back to Kagome and successfully attempted to make this dance the best he would remember … _for now_ …

The song ended bringing Inuyasha and Miroku to send their partners into a final lady's turn. Applause erupted and a new song begun, signaling that everyone else could now join in the dancing. The four remained, dancing to the new song and simply enjoying the rest of the evening.

Amidst all the fun she was having, Kagome completely forgot about Sesshomaru, especially because he had just seemed to disappear after their encounter. All the more she forgot when Inuyasha asked if she would go out to dinner with him, as friends of course, because there would be nothing worse than a relationship gone awry while they were still working together. He'd even gotten Miroku and Sango to come along so it wouldn't be so "date" like. Nonetheless, Kagome was ecstatic but obstructed that feeling from view by way of her usual, subtle smile.

The hours wound down and the master of ceremonies took the mike again. "Well ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Mr. Taisho and Mr. Houshi, I'd like to extend a large thank you to everyone who came out tonight. I'm sure they have some words to say so I'll keep this quick. This gala was a huge success and all funds, as you know, will be going to the trust fund for schooling of less fortunate children in many third world countries including Africa, Southeast Asia, the Middle East, and such. I'd like to call up Taisho Inc.'s CEOs and Mr. Jones of the board for the trust fund." **(A/N: I was too lazy to research what the trust is actually called, and who the representative is …)**

Inuyasha and Miroku both made short speeches, expressing gratitude to everyone for attending the gala, and acknowledging all the guests who'd made ample contributions. The evening officially ended after they presented Mr. Jones the cheque of a lofty sum raised by ticket sales alone, as the donations had yet to be totaled. A last dance was danced and everyone began their departures, the four friends standing at the doors of the "ballroom" to wish their guests a good night.

At around half past midnight, the last guest was bid a duly farewell and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango made their own departure. Sure enough their limo awaited them at the hotel's front entrance and they slid into its sleek luxury. The drive was quiet, a serenade of classical piano played softly on the system but no one spoke, they were, undoubtedly, all tired and all "talked" out. Sango had rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and shut her eyes, Miroku, on the other hand, had his forehead against the window. Kagome sat slouched in her seat and attempted to resist the temptations of sleep and Inuyasha simply closed his eyes, sitting straight up in his seat. Fortunately, they were all conscious enough to know when they'd arrived at the apartment.

Inuyasha asked the chauffer to wait for him as he "escorted" his friends back up to their unit. The short trip was silent except for the scuffling of feet on a coarse carpet. Once they had reached the unit Sango and Miroku admitted themselves automatically and bid Inuyasha a groggy good night each. Kagome remained.

"Thank you for a great evening," Inuyasha managed.

"I should be thanking you. This night wouldn't even have happened if you'd never given me a job,"

No more words were spoken as they lessened the space between themselves subconsciously. Their faces inched closer together and they could feel each other's warm breaths on their faces. Neither could take the suspense any longer and made to close the short space between them.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and chaste. It lingered for just the right length, no more, no less. As Kagome pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes. "Um … good night then," She said, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Good night, Kagome,"

"Thank you again,"

"You too,"

"G'night, again, Inuyasha,"

"Good night,"

* * *

_How would their relationship remain on the "friends" level now?

* * *

(Flaming Amber Rose ended here, and as much as I liked her ending, I felt like I couldn't finish this ending without a bit more of a cliff hanger, and without a bit more … **drama**. As you can tell, it is I, Claire, here to write for you again. Enjoy!)

* * *

_Days morphed into weeks, and weeks into a month and a half at present. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship remained steady just between friends and lovers out of the office but in the office they were simply CEO and secretary. Miroku disapproved of this relationship but kept these opinions to himself except for a "Don't do anything stupid." To his best friend, (Which probably meant "Don't bed my cousin, impregnate her, and leave her, again.") Inuyasha had merely replied, "I won't make any more mistakes with her," and the topic ceased to exist. 

Work got as hectic as ever as period end neared. Inuyasha and Miroku were always off at conferences and meetings or hosting them. Kagome's desk was stacked with invoices, schedules, memos, and "While you were away …" notices for her CEOs; her phone lines were swamped with calls from other companies that were also nearing or enduring their period ends; and because of her busy and tiring schedule here, she'd had to call in sick and use holiday hours at Nyoko's. As for Yumiko, Sota had been to be the one to pick her up from school.

As period end preparation began fading away, Miroku and Inuyasha found more and more time to themselves in their office, they'd make use of this time by simply chatting, playing computer games, surfing the internet, and other things. And today was no exception.

"Inuyasha, this has gone far enough," Miroku had finally worked up enough courage to tell his best friend what he'd had on his mind for the past month and a half.

"What has "gone far enough"?" Inuyasha replied, not looking up from his computer screen, on which he was playing a battle RPG.

"This … _relationship_ you're having with Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" He was finally able to pause and pry his eyes away from his game.

"Your relationship. It's gone too far, too fast,"

"How?"

"Take yesterday for example. I walked in on you two making out like love-sick teenagers."

"Your point, is?"

"She's gonna end up hurt again,"

"I told you already that I wouldn't be making anymore mistakes with her!"

"This can't go on anymore …"

"What can't go on anymore?"

"This charade you're playing, it can't go on."

Meanwhile, Kagome had just gathered a pile of files and invoices that Inuyasha and Miroku both had to sign. She picked them up off her desk and moved into the conference room. Inuyasha's door was closed but Miroku's was slightly ajar. As she made to knock on Inuyasha's door (it was closer), she heard Inuyasha's voice speak loudly, and sounding a slight bit agitated.

"What the hell do you mean that can't go on anymore? You're the one who told _me_ not to tell her who I really was."

"Alright, so I made that mistake, but you have to tell her now."

"Why? Everything's fine the way it is, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's like she's forgotten about the old Inuyasha, who impregnated and left her. She only knows _you_, the new Inuyasha. Her hopes for the future are gone … there aren't any _real_ problems with that, but still … anyway, what would happen if this relationship progressed and she caught you on your human night? It'd be worse that way."

"So what d'you expect me to say and do? Go up to her and say, "Hi, how are you? Oh, by the way, I'm Yumiko's father!"? That's ridiculous."

Kagome's breath hitched. Her hand, which was poised and ready to knock, fell limp at her side. It was as if every part of her, mentally and physically had shut down and frozen.

* * *

_  
A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter five! I hope you liked it. What'd I tell you? I said this chapter would move quickly, and if you don't recall … it's on my live journal with a few spoilers too._

_www(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)users(slash)cursed(underscore)maiden(slash) Check it out!_

_My live journal is also used to tell you when I'll be updating. It's a handy tool when you want to know what's going in my world of fan fiction, and just plain and simple, my life.

* * *

__  
Flaming Amber Rose A/N: I hope you liked my part of this chapter! I can't tell you how excited I was when Claire asked me to write it. Review! Please?

* * *

__  
Review Responses:_

_None this chapter due to lack of reviews received last chapter. You have no idea how reluctant I was to give you this update because of that poor feedback. So please review this chapter. Your review can let me know how you're (not) enjoying this fic and will also help me coordinate how I write the remaining plot (do I give you longer/shorter chapters, more developments, more cliff-hangers, more subplots, etc.) I **need** your feedback! As for those who've reviewed nearly every chapter, including last, (you know who you are): **Thank you!** Please take 30 more seconds (or less or more) and let me know your thoughts, it's greatly appreciated.

* * *

__**  
A/N: On that note, FAR had an idea to motivate you all to review. If you can correctly tell me 1) At the near beginning of the chapter where Inuyasha was coming to the apartment, what time was it?**_

_**AND 2) (This one's easy) What grade was the group when Kagome got pregnant? (Look back to chapter 1 if you must)**_

_**Your prize for correctly answering these questions will be a page of one of the upcoming chapters (more than likely the chapter after next; yes, it's already part written) OR an extended preview of one of my many other fics to come.**_

_Happy reviewing!_

_**- Claire -**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**With or Without You**_

_**By: inuyashas-dark-angel **_

_**Rating: PG-13 (Language, Content)**_

_**Genres: Drama/Romance**_

**_Summary: It's been four years since they've seen each other...since she had his child and he abandoned her. When they meet again will they reach amends for the sake of their child or will sparks fly?_**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of this fic, except for the plot. All characters affiliated to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ._

_A/N: I apologize for leaving you waiting for an entire year for this update. II realize that I left you waiting much too long for this chapter. But don't despair, I'm updating now. Enjoy!_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Chapter Six: Letters **

A few moments of fatigue and confusion passed and Kagome's mind began racing. She didn't know what she was thinking of though; did she want an explanation? An action? Something she could put in place of the incident at hand? No … that would be denial; but what was she supposed to do? Walk into the office and act natural, like she hadn't heard anything? Walk in and say "Oh that's great! No we can move on as a family!" and accept this? Or storm in and confront the two of them? She was so confused … what _was_ she supposed to do in this dilemma?

Soon, all of her reasoning gave way, all she could feel was anger. She had no shock left, only a growing sense of madness, red and raging. Anguish pulsed through her veins and took over her every being. She hated Miroku for even thinking that concealing this secret would protect her. She hated Inuyasha for _listening_ to this preposterous demand. She even hated herself for being such a fool. It was as if the world she'd rebuilt for herself in the past four years was crumbling and crashing down, even her foundation was cracked and collapsing. She couldn't take it anymore; Kagome raised her befallen hand and rapped loudly against the thick wooden door.

"Come in," rang Inuyasha's voice, which was obviously still upset.

Kagome hastily opened the door and walked in rather quickly, "You need to sign these … both of you." She mumbled, trying to hide her anger, but slammed the files on Inuyasha's desk before storming out, completely forgetting her scheme for subtlety. The office door slammed shut behind her, rattling the walls and light weight items on the desks.

What's up with her?" Inuyasha pondered aloud, picking up the manila clad papers.

"You don't think she heard us talking do you?"

"Nah … PMS-ing, maybe? Or maybe someone was being bitchy on the phone."

"Maybe," Miroku got up from his desk and strode over to Inuyasha's desk, pen in hand, ready to read and sign the forms and contracts Kagome had left.

Meanwhile, Kagome was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She wasn't sure whether to scream out or cry, either way would be suiting as all she felt now was agony. The moment she'd been waiting for, for four years had come to pass but it was all wrong. She hadn't foreseen this event unraveling like this … Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be a half-demon; he was supposed to have come found her, as a human, and taken her into his warm, loving embrace and proclaim his undying and steadfast love for her … but alas, this was all her imagination, all a miserable fantasy. Nothing _ever_ goes as you want it to, hadn't she learned that by now? Apparently not, seeing as she had become pregnant at sixteen, shattering her dreams of a "normal" high school life, and becoming a musical prodigy; and at current she _had_ been double crossed by past and present … past and present Inuyasha, that is.

The phone ran and Kagome composed herself as well as she could, "Good afternoon, Taishou Incorporated; Kagome speaking, how may I help you? Ah, Ms. Kagura Kaze, what can I do for you today? No, I don't know why your renewal contracts have not been approved yet … any checks from Tama Limited? No, we haven't received them … oh, I see, they were bounced … Ms. Kaze, the bouncing of your checks should be taken up with your bank … no, I am not telling you how to do your job, I was merely suggesting … well I'll be sure to keep my _suggestions_ to myself next time … very well … good day, _Kagura."_ Kagome slammed the phone down. As if her day couldn't get any worse; first it was getting a vital secret exposed to her in the most brutal and deterring way, and now it was Tama Ltd. Blaming her for all _their_ company mishaps! There was only one thing that came to her mind.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When Miroku and Inuyasha finally finished with the forms and contracts, a whole forty-five minutes had past. "I'll take these back to Kagome," Miroku said, neatly returning the papers to the folder. Inuyasha merely nodded, dropping his pen back into the cup and going back to his RPG. Miroku left their office and walked slowly to the reception. From the conference room, he heard a loud tapping and clicking noise. There, at her desk, in the reception, was Kagome typing hurriedly. Miroku considered warning her that if she kept her mad, strong keystrokes up, she'd end up damaging her keyboard until he felt her dangerous, livid aura. "Umm … Kagome?"

"Yes, _Mr. Houshi_?" Kagome responded, her tomes sharp and bitter.

Miroku was shocked at her reply she _never_ referred to him as Mr. Houshi unless they were in the presence of members of another company. "Here are the papers …" he cautiously neared her desk and placed the folder down, "Is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"No … not a thing," Kagome replied curtly.

"Why the raging typing and snappy replies then?"

"_Ms. Kaze_ of Tama Limited was on the phone. Apparently their company's been having some trouble. She asked why their renewals haven't been approved yet and why some of their checks have been bounced. I suggested taking up the bounced checks with their bank and she assumed I was telling her how to do her job." She hadn't even looked up from her monitor, nor had she stopped typing. "You try dealing with bitches like her on the phone during period end. See if you don't _snap_ a little,"

"I was just curious to why you're in such a foul mood … I'll leave you be now,"

Kagome spoke none as Miroku returned to his office. One. Two. Three tears seeped out of her eyes and trickled down her face and onto her hands, still typing on the keyboard. She hastily wiped the streams they'd left on her cheeks and continued on typing.

Meanwhile, Miroku sat down in a chair across from Inuyasha's desk and let out a breath of air. "You were right she _did_ deal with a bitchy correspondent on the phone,"

"You see. I know these things, I mean while Kikyo was here … well, not really _here_, doing what she was supposed – never mind … anyway, whenever I was on the phone there was always at least one bitch everyday during period end. I've had a whole new respect for secretaries ever since. Except Kikyo of course; I don't even know why her resume looked so good … anyway, it's period end, everyone's gonna snap sooner or later, especially them secretaries; it's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose … but Kagome usually doesn't let this kind of thing throw her off,"

"She _does_ have a lot of work … why don't you try and relieve her of some filing?"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Well then, stop worrying about her. She's just a little stressed out,"

"If you say so,"

Twenty minutes later, a strong knock came at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Kagome burst in, a white letter sized envelope in hand. "Here," she thrust the envelope into Miroku's hands, "It's my letter of resignation. Consider this my two weeks notice." Inuyasha and Miroku were too stunned to speak so Kagome carried on, "I hope you find that the letter covers all necessary information needed for a resignation. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go pick up my daughter," Kagome turned to leave, "Oh, and if you don't mind, I won't be returning afterwards, I'd prefer to take the rest of the afternoon off. Good day to you, gentlemen,"

Kagome retrieved her jacket and purse as she left the conference room and headed back to the reception and to the elevator. She sighed heavily as she entered the cab. What a mess everything had turned out to be! The Fates really did have it in for her … Kagome blinked back the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't cry no, she still had to pass Sota and Musuo in the garage. The elevator's trip down the shaft ended and Kagome stepped out into the brightly lit garage. She put on a smile and made her way to her brother and his superior who were just closing the hood of her car.

"Hey Kag," Sota greeted.

"Ms. Higurashi," Musuo followed.

"Musuo, I've told you, just call me Kagome,"

"I know … it's just habit. Kikyo always wanted me to call her Ms. Kukira."

"Please, I'd rather not hear my half-sister's or my father's name spoken today,"

"Sorry Ms. – I mean, Kagome,"

It was then Sota decided to interject, "Sis, you look a bit flustered. Everything all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, everything's fine; just stressed from all the work,"

"Alright then,"

"So is this baby ready?" she asked, referring to her Cadillac.

"Sure is," Musuo replied, "Oil's been changed and everything's been checked. It's good to go,"

"Great, thanks. Well, I should head off, have to pick up Mimi."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"I'll call ya later sis,"

"Alright, bye then!" Kagome retrieved her keys from Musuo and slid into her car. Soon she was up and running, pulling out of the main parking lot and onto the main road. Then and only then did she begin to cry …

Fortunately there were few other cars on the route she was taking and those few were all in different lanes than she. Her tears blurred her line of vision yet she was able to register and recognize a red light from green, another vehicle from a bush or sign, and such. There seemed to be no end to her sobs; no relief for her rage, anguishes, and pain. It was all too much for her … if not for Yumiko, Sota, and Sango, Kagome would have seriously considered wrapping her car around a tree or pole, or even driven off the bridge and into the chilling, rushing river.

Sesshomaru's words from the banquet echoed endlessly in her mind … they burned through like a raging sea of hot, molten lava … _my half-brother … reunite … the pathetic fool … surely you've noticed the drastic change in his appearance … you foolish woman!_

"No!" Kagome screamed aloud. "I didn't … I didn't even know … _you're obviously been double crossed by the past and present. You'll know what I speak of in due time_ he said … I was so stupid! Why didn't I realize it before? Taisho was Inuyasha's supposed step-father's surname, as well as his mother and step-brother's. Why didn't I recall that? Fuck, I was so naïve not to figure that out before! Why was I so _blind_ and naïve? My life is just crashing down around me … what did I do? What have I done to deserve _this_?" Kagome swerved into the community center parking lot where Yumiko's pre-kindergarten class was held. Once parked, she cut the ignition and wiped away her tears.

She made her way into the makeshift school, red cheeked and puffy eyed but upon reaching the foyer and walking down the short hall, Kagome forged a small grin. Her false smile widened at the sight of Yumiko chatting animatedly with her friends at their table. Despite her attempts at a happy face, Kagome knew her daughter would be able to see right through it. She nodded greeting to the teacher and approached Yumiko's seat.

"Mama!" Yumiko broke conversation with her friends and smiled toothily at Kagome, but her smile dimmed when she noticed her mother's post-crying face. Nevertheless, she brought no attention to it and followed through with what she'd originally wanted to ask, "Can Shippo come over today, Mama?"

Kagome looked at the other three children at the table to see their reaction to being excluded from the invitation but they were already distracted in their own discussion. "Not tonight honey. We have a very important errand to run, plus we need to ask Shippo's mama and see if it's okay. Maybe tomorrow though, alright?"

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry sweetie,"

"It's okay, I'll get my stuff then," Yumiko slid out of her seat. She soon returned, her jean jacket zipped up high and her backpack on her back. "Bye Shippo, bye Soten, bye Sasuki, bye Shiori!"

"Bye Mimi!" the four children chimed in unison.

Yumiko took her mother by the hand and proceeded to leave the room, "Bye Ms. Kaede!" she chirped to her teacher.

"Goodbye Yumiko, have a good evening," Kaede nodded quaintly to Kagome and resumed her task.

Kagome strapped her daughter into her car seat before seating herself in the drivers' seat. Before long they were on the road, "Hidden Valley Estates," she murmured to herself.

Ten minutes in, Yumiko decided to speak up, "Mama, why did it look like you were crying when you came to pick me up? And where are we going, you didn't turn at that stoplight."

"Well Mimi, Mama had a … fight with Uncle Miroku, and this fight isn't going to be fixed by one of us just saying sorry. So, we're gonna go find a new apartment to live in,"

"How about Auntie Sango?"

"I don't know. She might stay with Uncle Miroku, or maybe she'll come with us,"

"Oh,"

The rest of the drive was silent except for the soft music coming from the radio. Kagome eyes welled up with tears up multiple times but disallowed herself to cry. Yes, her pain was excruciating, but she couldn't cry in front of her daughter, she _hated_looking for vulnerable and helpless in front of Yumiko. The apartment building was large, it had to be at least twenty stories and its square footage was too large to even estimate. Other than a parking lot, the building was surrounded by a tennis court, basketball court, swimming pool, and jungle gym.

Kagome un-strapped Yumiko and carried her into the complex. Unlike the apartment they currently lived in, this one had a reception much like one you would find in a hotel. A woman sat within the doughnut shaped desk and smiled warmly as the two Higurashi's approached. "Good afternoon, how may I help you ladies today?"

Kagome was unmoved by the woman's sugary voice, "I was just wondering if there were any vacancies available,"

The woman, whose name plate read Kalika Jennings, smiled all the more. "Why yes, there are. How many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"Um, three I guess," Kagome replied, keeping the thought that Sango _might_ be joining them; that, and the fact they'd need a lot of room for all of their things.

"Alright, I have four openings. What other rooms and/or services are you interested in?"

"Kitchen, complete with appliances, preferably two bathrooms, and room to bring in a piano," As she listed off the preferences, Kalika typed them into the search engine. It wasn't long before she looked up from the screen and nodded.

"There are two unites accommodating those options: one on the fifth floor facing east, and the other on the eighth floor facing west. Our doors, hallways, and elevators should be large enough to fit an upright piano."

Kagome looked at Yumiko, "Sunrise or sunset, sweetie?"

Yumiko pursed her lips together and darted her eyes around in thought, "Sunset!"

"Alright then; the unit on the eighth floor, facing west, it is then." Kalika chimed as she punched it into her computer. "Now then, I'll need your name, current home address and phone number, cell phone number if applicable, and current work number."

Kagome rambled off all of the information required.

"So you have a landlord?"

"Yes,"

"We'll just have to get some information from them, so if you have their contact?" She snatched up a pen and quickly scrawled down the name and number Kagome gave her. "And when are you planning on moving in?"

"Today … if that's alright,"

"Of course it is. In that case, I'll see you two lovely ladies later. Buh-bye now,"

"Thank you so much. Bye,"

Back in the car as Kagome started pulling out of the parking lot, Yumiko spoke out, "Mama, I like that lady, she seems nice,"

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart. Now then, let's head on back to Uncle Miroku's apartment and pack up our stuff and say goodbye to Auntie Sango,"

"But you said she'd come with us,"

"I said maybe hun, I don't know whether she'll come with us or stay with your uncle,"

"Mama … was it a really bad fight with Uncle Miroku?"

"Yes Mimi, it was …" Kagome refrained from adding: "And I don't think I can ever forgive him."

"Was Mr. Yasha in it too?"

"He was part of it,"

"Did you break up with him?"

Kagome gasped, "No, not yet, but I quit my job at the office,"

"So you're only gonna be working at Nyoko's then?"

"Yes,"

"So you'll have more time for me? Because when you started working at the office you started spending less time with me,"

"Oh Mimi, I'm sorry … I never meant to neglect you, I just didn't think that the job would be so time consuming and tiring. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I had fun with Uncle Sota and Auntie Sango … and even Auntie Ayame and Uncle Koga when they helped watch me. And all those short times with Mr. Yasha were really fun too; he's a very nice man, and he even told me little secrets."

"What kind of secrets sweetheart?" Kagome looked in the rearview mirror to see her daughter's face.

"Like how he liked you. He said you were very beautiful which is why my name means child of beauty; and that you were really in-tell-agent; and then, that one day when you and Uncle Sota were too busy to pick me up from school and Mr. Yasha came, he said he hoped he could pick me up more often because he said that he thought you were his special lady."

"I see …"

"Mmhmm, did you think you were his special lady?"

"I would have liked to be, Mimi; but now, I don't know,"

"How come?"

"Because I found out a secret that shouldn't have been a secret,"

"And that hurt your feelings?"

"I guess it did,"

"Is that why you fought with Uncle Miroku?"

"That's part of it … your uncle knew this secret and kept it from me,"

"Well then in that case, I'm mad at him too."

Kagome could only smile a genuine smile. By that time they'd reached the apartment, the car pulled into the parkade and mother-daughter disembarked. With Yumiko in her arms, Kagome stepped into the elevator. As the cab made its way up the shaft, Kagome desperately attempted to blink back her tears.

"It's okay to cry Mama."

"Thank you Mimi," she mumbled as her tears spilled over from behind her thick curtain of lashes.

The elevator stopped on the first floor to pick up more passengers. Kagome had kept her eyes shut as more tears found their way out from behind her lids, so it surprised her to hear Ayame and Koga's voices. She looked to her friends and smiled as big as she could, which wasn't very much. "Hey," she mustered.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked quietly as she took Yumiko from her arms. She gave her goddaughter a kiss on the cheek and bounced her around a bit before passing her off to her godfather.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," Kagome whispered.

Koga assumed it was a "woman's" thing, so he kept his nose out and swung Yumiko from side to side, "You're getting big! I won't be able to swing you around anymore," he teased.

"As big as a tree?"

"Maybe,"

On the fourth floor they stepped off. Yumiko was still being carried by Koga as Ayame, whose arm was around her friend's shoulders, and Kagome led the way down the hall.

"Sango!" Ayame called, kicking off her flip-flops.

"In the living room!" Came the reply.

Sure enough, Sango was lying sprawled out on the sofa watching _Passions_. One look at the crying Kagome set her leaping off the sofa and to her friends' side. The three women padded slowly to the cushiony seat and sat down. "Let's go get a snack, Mimi." Koga said, taking the hint that the girls needed to talk alone.

"So … what happened?" Ayame murmured compassionately.

"Why are you so upset Kag?" Sango followed.

"Inuyasha Taisho is actually Inuyasha Takahashi, Yumiko's father …"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Letter of resignation? I thought you said she'd snap _a little_," Miroku said, staring at the envelope.

"Just open it and we'll see why she's resigned," Inuyasha replied, rolling his chair around his desk and beside Miroku.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"_Dear Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Houshi:"_

Just from reading that line, they knew what the purpose of Kagome's resignation was.

"_Due to unforeseen personal problems, I am forced to resign my post as your secretary and spokeswoman for Taisho Incorporated. I regret having to resign during period end preparation, but these conditions are unavoidable and would undoubtedly affect my work performance. I realize there are terms and conditions found on my job contract which is why I am willing to remain for the minimum two more weeks. Also, there are terms on my part which I would like to review with you._

"_All company resignation protocols, as discussed in my contract, will be followed and discussed during the next two weeks, and completed on my last day of work. I understand this is an untimely decision as it is period end, I suggest posting the position on all available resources to ensure prompt response. I will, along with currently assigned work, interview suitable replacements._

"_On my behalf, I only have a few requests to make and I hope you can hold ground and respect them. I must beseech that you refrain from contacting me once my two week period is complete."_

"But we live together," Miroku stated, bewildered.

"_Second, please keep my resignation concealed. I do not wish to be pestered by remaining employees of this company on why I left the position. Please state simply that I did not meet the required standards this job demanded. Thirdly, on the day pay checks are issued, three weeks from now, I will come pick up my last check in person from the front desk on the main floor, please be prepared for that. Lastly, concerning the next two weeks, I must request that my presence may be excused from meetings, preparations, presentations and such._

"_I hope my requests and demands are found acceptable and simple to comply to. If there are any problems and/or inquiries, you have access to me during the work day and my personal cell phone number should there be any difficulties needing to be addressed immediately. My time at Taisho Incorporated has been short, but certainly a brilliant and building experience._

"_Thank you for your time,_

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

The letter was signed with Kagome's curvy signature in thick black ink. The small splatters over the I's were evidence she'd been upset while signing. Inuyasha and Miroku could only look at each other. If they hadn't already been in deep water, it was boiling now.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"What!" Sango leapt up from the sofa. "No way. How could …"

"Are you sure Kag? I mean, how do you know?" Ayame looked intently upon her friend.

"I was bringing papers for Inuyasha and Miroku to sign and Miroku's door was slightly open. They were having a bit of an argument … it's all just a blur now, but all I remember is Miroku saying that Inuyasha had to tell me who he really was … Inuyasha fought back saying it was Miroku's idea in the first place to keep his identity a secret and the last thing said was "What am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say: Hi, how are you? Oh, and by the way, I'm Yumiko's father!""

"Oh my god …" Sango sat back down, "Miroku? That's horrible,"

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing really. I brought the papers in, acted a bit snippy, and started typing up my letter of resignation. Miroku came in while I typed and I blamed my foul mood on the call I'd gotten from Kagura at Tama. But anyway, I left to pick up Mimi and we went and bought an apartment in Hidden Valley; and Inuyasha and Miroku have probably just finished reading my letter," New tears formed and fell, and soon Kagome was shaking with heavy sobs.

"Well I'll be, Miroku keeping _that _from his own cousin," Koga was leaning up against the door frame, "Or should I say, keeping _him_? I never thought he'd be capable, let alone gutsy enough."

Ayame shot him a quick look before encircling her arms around Kagome and Sango.

"Are you sure you want to move? I mean this apartment is under our names, we could kick him out," Sango said quietly.

"Yeah, but he'd know where to find me," Kagome managed.

"Who?"

"Both of them,"

"Then, how many bedrooms did you get?"

"Three … why?"

"Because I'm coming with you,"

"You don't have to. Don't end your relationship with my cousin because of me,"

"Nonsense, Miroku's an awesome guy and all, but you're my BFF. Come on, a year and a half of dating to seventeen years of friendship? That's a total no brainer,"

"Thank you … I said we'd move in today though."

"Then let's get busy!" Koga rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Within half an hour they'd collected boxes from the basement, packed the majority of Yumiko, Kagome, and Sango's bedrooms, and the landlord had come to call with forms needing to be signed stating they indeed relinquished all rights of the apartment to Miroku. In the midst of all the mild chaos, Yumiko remained in the living room, watching TV. The phone rang diligently and she reluctantly answered, not wanting to miss her show. "Hello? Oh, hi Uncle Miroku … they're busy," At that moment Koga and Sango came into the room, ready to pack up bits of the living room. "Hang on," Yumiko thrust the phone at Koga and said nothing more.

"Hello? Hey Miroku … Sango? She's busy … I don't know why, but she's running around like a headless chicken … and Kagome? She's doing the same. Oh, no, now she's out the door saying something about errands. It's utter chaos here … alright, I'll tell 'em. Later," he returned the phone to its cradle just as Kagome entered the room with some boxes.

"Thanks Koga … what'd he say?" Sango grabbed a box and began placing pictures and mini statues into it.

"Meh, he asked for you two, told him Sango was running around like a headless chicken and Kagome just left screaming 'errands'. Apparently Tama Limited demanded a meeting scheduled for tomorrow so he's gonna be working 'til at least four or five."

"Good, so we have enough time to get out of here without getting questioned … tonight at least," Kagome filled her fox with trinkets and vases arranged on top of the piano. "Koga, mind taking a load of boxes down to the cars? The foyer's filling up, and mind checking on Ayame while you're down there? She's been down there for a while now; I thought she was right behind me,"

"Yeah … one question first, how're we gonna take the piano?"

"Your truck, if you don't mind getting it,"

"No problem. We'll just take that load of boxes to your new place first because after those boxes in the foyer go, the cars are filled up to capacity. And then we'll swing by Ayame's and my place and pick it up."

"Sounds good,"

"Then I suppose Kagome and I should go down too if we're going to bring our stuff now; plus, I really want to see this Hidden Valley Estate for myself." Sango grinned as she hefted her box up and walked out of the room.

Koga scooped up Yumiko who'd just turned off the TV and tossed her over his shoulder, "Come on you little bugger, let's go see your new home."

Yumiko laughed gleefully and thrashed about, but her godfather held her firmly in place on his shoulder.

Kagome laughed lightly at the scene before her, packing had relieved some of the anger and pain she'd felt, but the sense of deception and betrayal still loomed mercilessly above her head. Only time could tell what would happen next … whether it be her happiness or eternal heartache and misery.

At Hidden Valley, Kagome and Sango each retrieved a set of keys from Kalika, and the group, each carrying a box or two, made their way up to the apartment. It was an open complex, the living room and kitchen on either side of the door right when you entered. They deposited the boxes on the bare oak wood floor of the living room and walked forward to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. To the left were two doors and two others to the right. The doors on the left were bedrooms whereas the ones to the right were a bedroom and bathroom. Outside, the balcony had a spectacular view of the city; they knew automatically that they'd be spending many-a-night out there. Back in the living room there were three doors, one of which was a sliding tri-fold, the tri-door was a coat closet, the other a small walk-in closet, and the last a bathroom.

"I hate to stop the tour, but we have vehicles to unload and more stuff to get," Koga said plainly.

Within another hour they'd brought the remaining boxes, beds, sofa (they'd left Miroku the loveseat), the TV and appliances from Sango's room, and the piano (which didn't cause them much of a problem as it did when they'd first gotten it). Currently, they were arranging Yumiko's bedroom, re-assembling her shelf unit, setting up her bed frame, and filling her dressers and closet with clothes; although Sango was back at the "old" apartment gathering the rest of her things …

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Miroku came through the apartment door and immediately noticed the coat closet was free of Sango, Kagome, and Yumiko's jackets and shoes. A few of the pictures and paintings from the hallway walls were also missing. He peered into the kitchen, nothing seemed to be gone except for the kettle, and toaster oven. The living room gave him a shock, the piano, sofa, and coffee table were missing, as well as a number of movies from their VHS/DVD collection. What on earth could have happened? Had there been a break-in? Or … was this how Kagome would keep Miroku from contacting her after her two weeks of floating status were over? He stood, stupefied, facing the TV but completely looked passed it; in his state of dementia he didn't notice Sango pass through the hall with a relatively small box in hand.

'Fuck … did I ever make an ass of myself. Can I persuade Kag to forgive me? And knowing Sango, she's probably gone too … obviously.' Miroku snapped our of his drunken-like stupor and made his way to the bedrooms, turning left, he didn't realize Sango was just coming out of the kitchen. The bedrooms, all except his, were completely empty; it was official, they'd moved out. Miroku made to return to the living room. This time he saw Sango and _this_ time she was headed out the door.

"Sango!" he yelled, quickening his pace.

She turned around and looked at him, a pained and slightly angered expression set on her normally vibrant, cheery face. Sango set the box she was handling down. "Miroku," she murmured as said man rushed towards her.

Miroku took her by her upper arms, grasping lightly with his hands, "Sango … where're you going? Where're Kagome and Yumiko?"

"Gone already; as for where I'm going, that's none of your concern," Sango's tones were curt and bitter.

"What, why?" Miroku was dumbfounded.

"Miroku we've obviously moved out,"

"Yes, I see that, but why? Where?"

"You already asked "where" and _why_? Miroku, you kept Kagome – your own cousin – from the one thing that could make her feel complete again. You kept _that_ truth from her; the love of her life for god's sake! That's disgusting and repulsive! Tell me, what did you think would get accomplished by not telling her Inuyasha was_ the_ Inuyasha? Hmm?"

"Sango … I -"

"Wasn't thinking? Was confused? Thought it would be funny to do it? My god, you could have at least told me and I would have helped you make a decision. Maybe you _did _have a valid reason for keeping Kagome from Inuyasha, and had I known those circumstances, maybe I'd be more lenient now, but I didn't know the circumstances Miroku. I didn't have a clue. Fuck, what _were_ you thinking?"

"Not what was best for Kagome; but-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out crisp and clear. Sango had wrenched out of Miroku's light grasp and slapped him, leaving a bright pink wound on his cheek. Fire burned in her eyes, mercy was obviously not a factor at the moment with her.

"That's right; you _weren't_ thinking about what was best for Kagome. Well you know what, I'm not up for listening to your reasoning and excuses right now, which I'm sure are really pathetic, so if you'll excuse me," She picked up the box at her feet and continued out the door, "I don't want to hear anything about you pestering Kagome at work either. Grow up Miroku, and when you've cleaned up your act, then you can come and find us; and don't go through this "metamorphosis" over night, it won't happen. Anyway, it'll probably take me more than a month to forgive and forget, but Kagome, good luck with her. Goodbye Miroku,"

Further down the hall, Sango turned around, "Oh, and the apartment is no under your name; Kagome and I forfeited ownership of it to you,"

With that Sango was gone. Miroku rubbed the tender spot where she'd slapped him. 'What a dumb-ass!' he chided to himself as he shut the door and slowly made his way back to the living room.

Without a care, Miroku slumped down the floor, crying; and there he remained, all his sorrows spilling out from the empty void which had been his heart …

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As soon as she had started walking away Sango broke down in tears. Miroku had been the only one she had ever truly loved; but she had to do it. He'd betrayed her best friend in the worst way. She knew everything would settle, sooner or later anyway. It really was inevitable whether or not this matter would take several days, weeks, or months. 'It's for the best.' Sango told herself, making her way to her car. Once the box was secure in the trunk, she hopped into the driver's seat, took one last look at the building, imagining Miroku one more time, and drove off into the sunset.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kagome was just finishing the last touch in the now homely apartment. Koga and Ayame had left just after Sango had, and Yumiko had already been put to bed long before they'd gone. Kagome sighed, the apartment may have been perfect but her life certainly wasn't. She grabbed her sweater off the sofa and pulled it on as she made her way to the sliding glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony and into the cool dusk air. Kagome leaned up against the railing and looked out toward the setting sun.

The gorgeous hues of pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange, and red illuminated the sky. It seemed like forever since she last watched the sunset … it'd been with Inuyasha back in high school. Kagome felt the breeze caress her face as she let herself get carried away in thought-filled memories …

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

(Flashback:)

"_Come on," Inuyasha said, taking her hand and setting off at a run._

_She tried desperately to keep up, "Where are we going?" she panted as they ran through the park and up the large hill._

"_You'll see," he stated simply._

_Soon they were at the top of the lush, grassy hill. Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha who in turn pulled her against his chest. He faced her toward the cliff-like drop off of the hill, opposite the way they'd come and uttered a simple "Look,"_

_Kagome gasped as the sky before her turned with golden colors of yellow, pink, and purple; she'd seen the sunset many times before but never had it been as extravagant as this. The sun slowly lowered itself beneath the horizon, its glowing corona shooting rays of light upward to the already amazingly lit sky. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and gazed into his vibrant violet eyes, "It's beautiful," she whispered._

"_Yes … but it's not as beautiful as you," he murmured back, lowering his head to hers._

_Kagome blushed in response and began leaning up and met Inuyasha's lips in a sweet and chaste kiss …_

(End Flashback)

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

'Our first kiss,' she sighed, breathing in the cool, now night, air. The breeze tousled her rich ebony locks and licked her pale complexion.

"Kag?" she heard from inside the apartment.

"I'm out on the balcony," she yelled lightly back.

Soon Sango appeared, stepping out and closing the screen. From the light coming from inside Kagome could see tell tale signs that Sango had been crying.

"Sango, what happened?"

The woman in question simply fell against her best friend and began to sob heavily.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next day, Kagome arrived at work as usual and sat at her desk, not bothering to great her superiors in the conference room as she always had. She began working diligently, organizing files, stamping paperwork, punching numbers into the system; when Miroku came out to get a cup of coffee she did nothing to acknowledge his presence, and he did nothing to try and talk with her. It was so awkward not speaking with her cousin, they'd always have long chats about nothing in particular, and now it was all gone because of one lousy yet inane mistake. Maybe, and only just, they could patch things up, but nowhere in the near future, Kagome was simply hurting too much and did not feel the need for forgiveness.

The end of the day came and no words had been exchanged except for those of sheer business; Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha all seemed to want to avoid the topic of resignation and the reason of. Whenever they'd spoken, no eye contact was made, no emotion was used, the office was almost eerily too uneasy. Sota had come up once, but the quiescent atmosphere proved to spook him so he departed as quickly as he'd arrived.

The weekend went uneventful, Ayame, Koga, Sota, and the Shichinintai brothers came over to offer a support system for the grieving women and to ask for a better detailed explanation as to why the sudden change of address and heart.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Inuyasha Taisho are one and the same," Kagome offered, "I've been deceived … and worst yet, Miroku knew and said nothing. Apparently it was his idea to hide this truth from me because he thought it was for the best …_ of me._"

"So what are you doing about your job at Taisho's?" Sota inquired, "You'll have to see the both of them everyday,"

"Which is why I've resigned my position, I'll be interviewing possible prospectors come Monday morning."

Sota said nothing more, he didn't want Kagome to know he pitied her for having her life get dragged through hell and back for the second time in four years; his sister hated when people pitied her with a passion, she wanted no one to think she was feeble, weak, and vulnerable to life, which she wasn't, he knew because of all she'd been through.

Silence drifted over the group, no one wanted to say more; the tension ran thick, no one dared move as if they were afraid to create an awkward environment, although, the situation was already awkward as it stood and would remain as such for an unknown time to come.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Another week went by in office and nothing still. Miroku and Inuyasha did none to persuade Kagome not to go through with her resignation especially now since she'd already found a more than qualified replacement; when Kagome had hired Ms. Rinoa Bennett on the spot without warning, the two men realized Kagome was completely serious about leaving. Unbeknownst to the two, Kagome was taking this resignation the hardest, somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping, _praying_, that they would stop her and put an end to all foolishness. She didn't sincerely want to give up the position if it meant being close to the father of her only child and having that chance of becoming a family … did the Fates really hat her that much? Was she ever destined to be happy and live a fulfilled life as much deserved by the next person?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Alas, the last day of the two-week period arrived, carrying nothing but gloom and even more pain. (A/N: Sorry about the quick time shift … not really in the mood to write that, it'd be too long, tedious, and not to mention repetitive.) All week Miroku and Inuyasha wished for Kagome to withdraw her resignation whilst she prayed they would stop her. The mood around office had changed slightly, conversations still remained strictly business-related, although eye contact had been re-iterated and tones warmed up. Rinoa had been present for every day, receiving training and background experience to the going-ons of Taisho Inc.; she dared not question the thick tension and remained virtually silent.

Today was calm as Kagome packed up her belongings from her desk, remembering each picture, personalized pen, and cup. One last time she watered the foyer and conference room plans, and made a pot of coffee. It took every string of nerve she had not to cry, she kept her poker-face on and the waterworks off. The minutes ticked by slowly, clocking toward the final hour of the day, with each passing moment, anticipations rose and tensions ran even thicker. Kagome picked up the elegantly decorated stationary set paper and read if over carefully before slipping it into a matching envelope and sealing it with a kiss to the man she'd loved.

Inuyasha could barely concentrate on his tasks at hand. Every second he couldn't go without twitching or fiddling with some material. 'Damn it all,' he thought, the phrase ricocheting off the walls of his mind like a mantra. He'd really screwed up, this was worse than when he'd abandoned her, pregnant. This time he'd blind-sighted her, played with her delicate emotions, deceived her in one of the worst ways possible … and worst of all, made her fall in love with him again, albeit this time under a different identity. What kind of a soul was he! The nerve …

Inuyasha's fist connected with his desk, causing everything on/in it to shake. A large clatter resounded from behind the computer monitor. In a manner he'd grown so accustomed to, he reached for the silver key box and took in its appearance. The glass had shattered, lines of its brokenness marring the perfect picture. "_Just_ _like the intangible relationship itself, shattered by one stupid mistake_." He recited dangerously, his temper was about to skyrocket when a knock came at the door. "Yes?" he responded, attempting desperately to keep his raging emotions in check.

Kagome stepped quietly into the room, softly closing the door behind her. "Hi," she said timidly.

"Hi," he replied back, the box was still in his hands, in plain view.

Kagome noted the silver box with the familiar photo set within the obviously-broken frame but decided to bring no more attention to it. "Just came in for a final 'goodbye' and to give you these," On the ledge of his desk she placed her ID and pass cards, along with the envelope addressed to him and a small red pouch that jingled ever-so lightly when she set it down. "I'll leave the car keys with Musuo –"

"Keep the car,"

"Mr. Taisho, I couldn't possibly –" she began to protest.

He cut her off sharply, "Keep it," he persisted.

"A-alright,"

"How's Rinoa's progress?" Inuyasha tried to keep conversation, after all this may well be the last time he saw Kagome for a while, lord knew how long it'd take him to find her.

"She'll be just great for Monday. I sent her home about an hour ago, let her have as much time for herself this weekend before the reality, not to mention busy-ness of this job kicks in …" Try as Kagome might to focus on conversing, she could no longer contain her curiosity, "If you don't mind my asking, what's in the key box?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the question but unlocked the box with a key he'd produced from the silver chain around his neck. He took the red satin ring box out and tossed it to her (which she caught easily). "Something I would've given you almost three years ago if I hadn't been so stupid," he stood and walked over beside her.

Kagome gazed curiously at the box, contemplating its many possibilities; with a deep breath in she slowly flipped the lid. Exasperated, she drank in the appearance of the silver band, the diamond and onyx stones twinkling in the light. "Is … is this …" she looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"An engagement ring?" he finished for her, "Yeah … I was going to propose a few weeks after grad while Sango, Miroku, you, and I went vacationing at the villa … but that obviously didn't happen." He returned her hard gaze, losing himself in her deep, chocolate orbs. Slowly he inched closer to her soon claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

Kagome responded but only for a moment; she pulled away slowly and hesitantly, and locked gazes with Inuyasha again, looking stern and determined. "Fool me once, shame on me, fool me _twice_ … well, let's just say it won't be happening. Goodbye Mr. Taisho, it was nice working with you," At that she took his hand and shook it before turning and walking out the door. Realizing she still held the ring, she shut the box and handed it back to him. This time was officially the last time she'd be stepping out of his office, "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, willing the overwhelming urge to cry away; she'd hold strong at least until she got home.

Inuyasha looked out the door warily, not hearing Kagome's short apologetic utterance as she exited the conference room. She was gone, really, truly gone. There wasn't anything that came to his mind to help him gain Kagome back. He'd fucked up big time and there really was no chance of turning back time now. He'd plausibly caused the love of his life to be twice bitten, _forever_ shy … 'twice bitten' both times by him …

He slammed the door with such a force the walls rattled and the door nearly came loose from its frame. "Damn it!" he roared before falling to his knees and deteriorating into shameless tears.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Composure Kagome," said woman told herself as she walked through the foyer one last time. The walls shuddered violently and Kagome took a quick look behind; what had just happened in that office? 'Forget it; going back will just prolong the pain …' Without another word or hesitation she stepped into the elevator and allowed the door to slide shut behind her.

Thinking she could walk out of the building without being noticed, Kagome carefully made her way from the elevators to the main entrance (she hadn't gone all the way down to the garage); just her luck though, Musuo was on his way in from a smoke break.

"Kagome,"

"Musuo," she said startled.

"I take it you're leaving now," he replied stating the obvious.

"Yeah … my time's up here,"

"Aren't you taking your car? Taisho's orders that you take it,"

"I couldn't …"

"Well, if not that car, another one; I have a new set of cars still waiting in the wings, I'm sure you couldn't resist," he cocked an eyebrow up, awaiting her response.

"I … fine then," Kagome gave in to pressure and followed the mechanic back to the garages.

Almost immediately she chose an emerald green Impulse, without word nor argument Musuo retrieved the keys for her. "It was nice working with you Kagome,"

"As you, Musuo; do drop by with Sota whenever the chance arises,"

"I'll try my best,"

At that Kagome coyly stepped up and embraced the tall man before her, "Thank you, Musuo."

"For what, exactly?" he asked, returning the loose hug.

"I really don't have a clue …" Kagome giggled at the irony of her ways.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome."

A final adieu bid, Kagome was revving up the engine of her new vehicle and out the garage doors. Desperation sank into her as she pulled out of the garage and onto the main road. "Goodbye future, so long waiting, adios big family dreams …" Kagome mumbled miserably, eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Damn stupid emotions …" Not wanting to risk being a traffic hazard she pulled over into the designated lane and shut off the car.

The tears spilled from the confines of her eyelids as her forehead rested on the steering wheel. The more Kagome tried to will the sobs to cease the stronger the onslaught came; she'd cried enough already, it was time to move on, find someone new, give Yumiko the father she deserved.

But that was just it; didn't Mimi deserve her _biological_ father? Not some man Kagome picked off the streets and forced herself to love, but her daughter's blood?

If things were fucked then, they were completely out of proportion now.

Just down the road was the park filled with memories of her teenage years; it'd always been her favorite place to sit and think, today being no exception. Hence she walked down the path and up the hill to the giant oak sitting majestically at the top.

The memories rushed back to her; of their first kiss, their first confessions and proclamations of love, the scene when she'd told him they were expecting … One would think she'd wanted to be away from it all, the reminders of love and pain, however Kagome found being close to the past gave her more peace of mind.

Tilting her head back against the hard wood, Kagome allowed the tears to continue streaming down her face. There was no preventing her emotions from riding free and this setting was the perfect place to do so; no one was around to try and uplift her and prolong her expressions of grief.

As if the heavens empathized with her, a light rain began to fall, gradually becoming heavier and reckless.

'I wonder if he's read the letter yet …'

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Inuyasha calmed himself from the sudden burst of rage and self-hat and picked up the items Kagome had left behind. He chucked the company objects toward the wall and looked over the velvet pouch and scented stationary.

Hesitantly he loosened the strings and dumped the pouch onto his hand. A grip constricted around his heart as he gazed upon the golden locket he'd given her nearly six years ago to date. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with a thin sheen of tears. It really was over … the one thing she'd kept as a memoir of their days together Kagome had returned.

Placing the locket down on the desk he opened the sealed envelope. He took in the sight of gold and silver embellishment intertwining upon the pages, and the curvy, neat yet uneven hand he knew was as Kagome's.

"_Dear Inuyasha,_

"_Fate has an odd way of intervening in our lives, doesn't it? It's as if I have a sense of déjà vu currently because we're once again being split up, although this time it's to my own accord and I'm not coming away pregnant …_

Pregnant … exactly how he'd left her those years ago. Looking back, it was the worst mistake he'd ever made … but letting her walk out of his life this time around came in at a close second.

"_Life has a cruel sense of humor … right when you think you've got everything going for you and you forget about the past it _always_ comes back to slap you in the face. My father, my child hood best friend, my mother … _you_ …"_

Inuyasha's heart broke even more upon reading that line. He'd caused her so much pain and had been the catalyst for so much more.

"… _but somewhere I know all the experiences have made me stronger, I just haven't been able to unlock that strength yet. I truly couldn't tell you why I am writing all of this to you, but it certainly isn't for pity; I'll get over this and as much as it hurts to say so, I'm going to try getting over you …"_

He couldn't decipher what she'd haphazardly crossed out after that line, but it looked awfully like 'but I'm not sure I can …'

"_I remember the first time I met you; it was at the Sunshine Music Festival. I'll never forget looking over from my space in the green room and seeing the boy with brilliant violet eyes smashing his phone to a million pieces because his accompanist had gone into premature labor. From that moment you intrigued me and I made it my vendetta to at least get your name …"_

Inuyasha's mind flashed back to that day, seven years back now. He'd been so upset Clarice would be absent from what was "the most important day of his career". And there Kagome was, offering to play, boasting she knew every and any one of Billy Joel's songs.

It'd been a showcase of who was more talented until he finally relented and agreed to hear her play at least. She'd ended up playing the song by memory (as claimed) with extra grace notes, chords, and other brilliant touches, which was something Clarice could never amount to.

"… _and who would have thought I would become your stand-in pianist for the day? I definitely didn't._

"_That night at the company gala, you knew … knew we'd danced Phantom of the Opera once before which is why it was _perfect_; why every move was made with a practiced precision, it was the same routine we'd choreographed together and I didn't even realize it. I didn't even realize your identity when Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and practically told me everything (quite blatantly too)._

"_I loved you. _(This was striked out when a few fine lines) _I still love you, but the worst part of that is knowing my feelings aren't reciprocated. And if they are, you have a cruel way of showcasing it._

"_However Yumiko brought it to my attention that you believed me to be "your special lady", I would have been flattered, but under the circumstances …She told me you'd told her this one day after picking her up from school._

It was true; since the day Inuyasha realized he loved Kagome when they were teens, it'd been his goal/dream to take her as his wife and he just let it slip away … so it was no surprise the next part of the letter shattered his already broken heart.

"… _You know, I always wondered if you did want me to have that honor … but now I question it; would have married me out of love or sheer pity and obligation for impregnating me._

"_I'm not sure if your intentions were pure from when we were reunited or if you simply to meet your child, regroup from there, and/or vanish from our lives yet again …but I hope your conscience is clear now, Yumiko and I are managing fine (we were and will once again be fine). At least Mimi had the chance to meet her father, although unbeknownst, for that I am grateful._

By now it'd been an hour since he'd read and re-read Kagome's letter and was currently taking a walk in the park. His suit jacket and Fedora forgotten in the car he strolled soaked to the bone, mulling over Kagome's written thoughts. If only he hadn't left her the first time, this monstrosity of a conflict wouldn't be occurring.

He found himself sitting at the grand oak situated in the center of the park; the exact location Kagome had been not too long before. The rain dripped slightly yet consistently through the leaves, continuing to drench the crest-fallen half-demon. His hair plastered to his built albeit pathetic form as he allowed himself, for the first time since he'd first broken up with Kagome, to cry.

"_I only wish Yumiko could have grown up with a father, let alone her biological one. I don't plan on finding someone else, I love you too much to do that but if I do find someone … they will never give me the same happiness (and pain)_ (Those last two words had been crossed out with a single line, giving Inuyasha a hit to the heart) _as you have._

"_You may or may not have noticed yet that the locket you gave me when we were fifteen is in that pouch. For four years it'd been the only thing that helped me believe and have faith you would return to me, but … now it's the only thing that will potentially keep me from moving on. So for that reason, I return it to you …_

He fingered the pendant now chained around his neck absently as the tears cascaded from his eyes. A grief-unending overwhelmed him; it was too much to bear. So there he sat, rooted to the base of the tree, reminiscing a future without the woman he loved …

"_I wish you a good life; may you find someone else who will love you just as I have or maybe even more …_

"_Sincerely yours,_

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_**A/N: There you have it folks, Chapter Six. I do hope you enjoyed it; there is no excuse for my year's hiatus, except for family conflicts/events, and a minor case of writer's block. Whether you choose to believe me is up to you. **_

_**I do however assure you Chapter Seven will be up by the end of August, no later. This time it's a fact, considering I will have much more time to myself this month (oh the joys of being able to skip out on family vacations … haha). So until then my dear, ever-faithful readers and reviewers,**_

_**Good wishes,**_

_**-Clarissa Ann Mirko.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, please? May just speed up my updating process a bit more. (;**_

**Anonymous review responses (You'll be getting a review responsevia e-mail if you left your address):**

**meechums** – I'm glad you like this fic so much, and it's great that you think it's flowing smoothly. Hooray for long chapters! Haha. Oh, no, this review was of help to me; actually, it let me know that you're enjoying the length of my chapters. Thank you for your feedback. ;)

**Aya Linn Bushido** – You're the only one who decided to answer the questions. It's a shame you decided not to leave your e-mail. Well, if you see this, leave your e-mail in a review, and I will contact you soon!

**Abby** – I appreciate the fact you're impressed with my "imagination" ... I don't really like to think of myself as an impressive writer. But Thank You so much, it's readers like you who make this worthwhile, and give my muses the inspirational boost they need. (:

**Kaka** - Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you think of this as "the best". (:

**Tine** - Well, here you are, Chapter Six. I hope you weren't waiting too long for it ... but you probably were. Thank you kindly for your kind words of encouragement.

**Shanice** - I'm glad you enjoyed this. I do hope this chapter was up to par for you. I'll let you know now that the drama is just going to get worse. Thanks again.

**To anyone I missed, THANK YOU. I hope I didn't lose any (or too many) of you during my year-long hiatus. Please keep reading and reviewing as you have done so faithfully in the past. Hugs and cookies - Claire.**


End file.
